The Poison Called Love
by YumeNoSakura
Summary: Sesshomaru has a terrible past that could put the Western Lands at stake, and Kagome is tired of being hurt bye Inu yasha. One night she runs away and into a garden. but not just any garden. Sesshomaru's secret place. Kagome tells sesshomaru they will be
1. Default Chapter

**The Poison Called Love**

Ch-1- The past memories

The sky was a meadow of reds, oranges and blue hues. The sun was just starting to retire over the hill of clouds and call out the night sky. Mother Nature was tired so she decided to retire early that day so she pulled her blank of silky clouds over her body and snuggled into the peaceful world of dreams. When the clear blue sky turned inky blue all the night animals came out and started a new day. One family of night owls came out of there houses in a hole of one of the old withered oak trees to look for a breakfast meal. Near bye there was a group of three humans and two demons. One of the demons was perched up in a tree acting like he was not even paying attention to the group but was watching them with a critical eye just for safety reasons.

Kagome was tired her body ached and her shoulders were crying for her to put her backpack down so she did and sat down very careful not to wake Shippo. Shippo had fallen asleep before sunset on their scouting for a camp site. She plucked him off her shoulder and set gently down on the ground next to her bag. As soon as she set him down Shippo gasped at the sudden warmth loss and curled up in to a little ball.

Miroku set his staff down on the ground and sighed. "Tonight will be a peaceful night; there will be plenty of light thanks to the stars." He looked at Sango and asked, "Would you like to go get fire wood with me Sango."

Sango was sitting on a boulder with her boomerang perched next to her and her fire cat Kirara perched on her left shoulder. She looked at Miroku and smiled.

"Miroku if I go with you it will be my death wish you lecher." With that said she pulled her boomerang next to her and pulled it in her lap and pulled out a cloth and started to polish the blood off it."

Miroku sighed for the fifth time and while he turned around her muttered under his breath what sounded like 'just getting firewood with her'. Kagome had long ago set her yellow pack on the ground and gotten her rolled up sleeping bag out and tooth brush and tooth paste. She grabbed her flash light and her night clothes and walked over to Inu Yasha and turned it on and shined it on him. "Inu Yasha im going to brush my teeth and change for bed so don't come looking for me, ok." She herd him 'Feh' and turned around and walked off into the forest in the opposite direction of Miroku.

The night was dark and quite with the sounds of ruffling bushes and snapping twigs from Kagome's heavy footsteps through the forest. She was looking for a nice stream she herd while the trek on the dirt path to there camp site. She stopped and lifted her hand and scratched her head and huffed out in annoyance. She couldn't find the stream that she could of sworn she herd on the way here. "Maybe it was in the direction Miroku went; no im sure it was over here ill just have to look harder." With another sigh of frustration she started off forward in search of the stream.

Miroku had come back with a hand full of fire wood and set them down in a pile in the center of their camp and started a fire. He walked over to his staff and gracefully sat down Indian style next to Sango and watched her polish her weapon in a daze. Sango knew he was watching her polish her weapon and realized she liked the attention from the monk, as long as he didn't try to grope her. But she had started to not mind him groping her lately and just thought that was because she was accustomed to it bye now.

Inu Yasha had fallen asleep while he was mentally challenging himself on whether he should sleep on the ground or in 'his' tree. All the walking today and battling a few demons on the way tired the poor hanyou out. They had collected three Shikon Jewel fragments from the demons and had put them together with the rest and found that they have the rest of the jewel shards. The other shards are in the hands of the evil hanyou Naraku. Inu Yasha had his fang across his chest for the purpose of an attack.

Sango looked up at Inu Yasha and smirked. Miroku saw this and followed her gaze and he too copied her action. "Poor Inu Yasha was so tired from all the fighting that he fell asleep; even after he was the one that Kagome had to sit because he said that we did not need to stop every night for rest." Sango looked at kagome's pack at the mention of her name and noticed that she had been gone for a long time.

She continued with her boomerang when she just though Kagome decided to stop along the way and maybe talk to a bird. 'She's **too** friendly.' Sango chuckled to herself at the scene of that happening. Kirara fluffed up in a ball and jumped down on the cold ground and scurried over to where Shippo lay fast asleep and laid down and wrapped herself around the kit for warmth and Shippo agreed by cuddling closer to her fur.

Kagome had just come across the stream for what seemed like twenty hours of searching, she turned the flash light off and set her tooth brush on a rock and tooth paste on the ground and started to take her clothes off and slip on her sleeping clothes. Her sleeping clothes are a cotton long sleeve shirt with little bears on the front with bouncy balls at the hems, and cotton matching long leg pants. She slipped on a pair of pink teddy bear slippers. She laid her uniform in a neat pile next to her other items and picked up her tooth brush. She kneeled next to the stream and gazed at it. The river had a white hue to it because of the moon shining its un earthly shine down on the clear blue liquid making it's surface look like a painting of a perfect clear night next to a ocean shore with the waves calm as the wind shimmering in all their glory. Kagome just sat there for a minute enjoying the scene and forgot about Inu Yasha; if she took to long he would come after her. So she scooped up a handful of water and took a small sip and let it run through her hands. She dipped her tooth brush in the stream and watched the ripples dance across the surface distorting the moons reflection. She grabbed her tooth paste and squeezed a small amount of the creamy blue substance on her brush and brought it to her mouth and started to brush and message her pink gums and pearl white teeth. After she was satisfied with her brushing job she rinsed her tooth brush off and scooped another hand full of water and this time she sucked it all into her mouth and swished it around and spit it back out to her left in a bush.

"All nice and clean."

She smiled at herself in the stream and then her hand came up to her face and she traced the outline of it.

'Why do I have to even have a reincarnation why can't I just be a normal girl?'

'Never mind that im not normal anyway.'

She brought her hands next to her collar bone and grabbed the pink jewel and held it tight in her palm.

She then looked at her reflection in the clear blue water. Her face had an aerial glow to it, 'why do I have to look like Kikyo, it just makes me hurt even more. I know Inu Yasha will never love me because he pledged his love to that undead bitch and that he is even going to go to hell with her to make up for her betrayal.' 'I just wish he would at least tell me has some feelings for me because im going crazy with him always leaving me for Kikyo.'

Kagome looked at the Shikon No Tama and couldn't help the little salt flavored droplets, that cascade down her face, fall on its glassy pink surface. She couldn't help but wonder if she will ever find love. She thought back to the time when she was paralyzed by a demon and Inu Yasha hadn't come to save her yet, and the most unlikely person came to her rescue.

****

Flashback

"Stop, don't touch me."

Kagome was terrified beyond words, Inu Yasha hadn't come for her yet and she was beginning to think he never would. There was these green slimy half rabbit, half preying mantis looking demons running the slimy claws over her creamy white skin looking for the Shikon No Tama. One of the demons was scratching her because it was starting to get frustrated. It pulled open her blouse and growled in triumph and started to reach for the Shikon No Tama but Kagome was faster and purified his hands and pulled herself back away from the screaming demon on her forearms. She was so week and scared that she was shivering and tears of pain were staining her cloths and her voice was dry from yelling and screaming so much. There were cuts and bruises all over her body from the demons running their claws all over her fragile body.

Kagome started to panic they were screaming in agony and the one that was hurt was curled up in a ball on the ground with a green liquid gushing out of the spot where his hands should be. The demons started to gang around the injured demon and in a second they were ripping and tearing the demon apart and feeding on the remains. Kagome stared at the scene before her and felt bile rise in her throat; she needed to escape and she needed to do it now! She slowly started to crawl on her knees, quietly with out the demons hearing her, to a bush that led to a path to a human village. 'If I can get there I can get some arrows and kill these bastards."She slowly crawled through the bush and felt the branches tear at her exposed flesh making her want to scream in pain. She finally reached the dirt road and slowly stood up leaning all her weight on a nearby oak tree for support. She released the tree and limped off as fast as she could down the road to the village. While she was walking she heard a scream from behind her and the next moment she was smacked up against a tree with a very pissed off gang of demons on her tail; not to mention one pinning her against a tree cutting of her air supply. She couldn't move the demon had her arms pinned in between her body and her legs pinned with his. She tried to struggle but the demon painfully squeezed her arm. She tried to scream but her mouth couldn't form the words she wished to yell so she started to call forth her Miko powers. She was still new with her powers and still trying to master them like Kikyo. She thought about Inu Yasha and Kikyo kissing and that was the fuel she needed to call forth that energy. She sent a force field of purifying power toward her captor and turned him into a grey dust that blew away in the wind. Then she turned around and was hit hard across the face bye one of the demons claws and hit the hard ground two feet away with a thud. 'This is it im going to die and maybe Kikyo will get the other part of her soul that I own and Inu Yasha can look for the Jewel shards himself.' She took a deep wavering breath of air and prepared for the pains she was about to experience. She herd a few growls and a few yelps of pain and then silence. She herd nothing. Nothing. That made her crack one of her eyes open slowly. Once she opened it she saw dead body's of the demon's trying to kill her around her in body parts and torn flesh. She could feel that nauseating sensation in the back of her throat making her want to throw up.

She was to busy looking at the dead body parts of the demons to see the tall, regal, TaiYoukai of the West standing drying his hands by the heap of the last demon he slayed with his poison claws. The poison was still eating away the green skin cells making a sizzling noise. She saw a white fabric flutter out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see her savior. She gasped out loud and her hands flew to her mouth in reflex. There stood the one person that tried to kill her numerous times and would have succeeded if not for the protection of the Tetsusaiga; Sesshomaru. She stared at Inu Yasha's half brother for a minute until his golden orbs hooked with hers. She looked at his face and wasn't surprised that it was emotionless. He gracefully walked over to her and stopped a mere two feet away. He stood there and asked in his emotionless tone, "Are you going to sit there all day and stair at me or you going to get up and find my bastard brother to bandage you up, wench?"

Kagome flinched at his choice of words but brushed it off and started to stand up slowly. Half way up she clutched her side in pain and would have hit the ground if not for the arm that wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a warm firm chest.

"Do I have to come to your assistance with everything human?" Sesshomaru glared at kagome and wasn't surprised when she returned the glair. Kagome could feel her voice come back to her and decided she was pissed enough to yell at some one. She said with anger laced words, "Im sorry if I am a weak human that you just happened to save and now return back to her group, and im sorry that im injured from all the abuse so if you would kindly be more gently with me and call me bye my name; Kagome, KA..GO…ME!!!

With that said she put her hands to her mouth and closed her eyes and knew he was not going to stand for that kind of treatment, especially form a human. She herd him growl and then him grunt. She felt him rearrange himself and the next minute she knew she was flying over a vast array of tree tops being carried by the most unexpected demon to her group of Jewel hunters.

****

End Flashback

Kagome could remember that night when she had to stop the two brothers from fighting by fainting in Sesshomaru's arms. She knew well enough that the reason Inu Yasha hadn't come for her was because her was with her bitchy incarnate Kikyo. Kagome swallowed her whimpers of pain and decided she wanted to take a walk on a beautiful night like this. She would head west for a little walk and then walk back to camp and sleep because she knew she would need it for the Jewel shard hunting the next day. She picked up her supplies and set them on a boulder so she could come back for them on the way back to the camp. With that action she followed the stream west for a refreshing walk.

Claps Yay my first chapter in this story. I hope that you liked it as much as I do. Just to let you know the will be some Sesshomaru in the next chapter and im sorry if he seems kind of mean but im trying to make him seem like himself. This story is a KagomeSesshomaru fic; K. The next chapter will be out right after this one. R&R-Fluffyscatdemon!!


	2. A glimpse of a melting heart

****

The poison called love

Ch-2-A glimpse of a melting heart

The night was so peaceful and restless. The moon sending waves of a white light over the earth making everything have a heavenly glow to it. The trees were swaying in the wind and making a noise that would sound like singing to demons senses. Kagome looked around at her new surroundings. It didn't frighten her the least bit to be some where new with new sounds at night. She was so us to traveling new places for so long looking for the jewel shards. The night was so peaceful and soothing that she just wanted to keep walking but she was starting to become cold. The breeze started to pick up and she felt the cold shoot down her spine making her shiver. The hair on her arms started to stick up telling her something with inhuman blood was near. She stooped walking and glanced at her surroundings and though she was just cold and tired. She wrapped her arms around her chest and tried to warm herself up. She decided that she would turn around and walk back to the camp when she got a shooting feeling in her spine making her shiver even more.

'It seems as if my body is trying to lead me somewhere, and every time I take a step it gets worse.'

She turned around on her heals and walked in the opposite direction she was walking. Curiosity got the best of her and she kept walking until the sensations stopped.

"It can't hurt to walk a little bit more", she said under her breath walking even farther into the forest.

Kagome had been walking for a good twenty minutes until she came to a dirt road. She could make out a gate in her distance and decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a quick glance. She started to walk to the outlines of gates in front of her.

'Curiosity really didn't kill the cat it made it smarter.'

When she came two feet away from the gates she could make out the designs on them perfectly. The gates were at least twelve feet high with a brass color to them with a crescent moon in the middle. She saw the moon and could of sworn she had seen the symbol somewhere before but she couldn't quite place a finger on it. She put her hands on the gate and felt a wave of power surge threw her and then she felt nothing. She jerked her hands back and stared wide eyed at her hands then at the spot where she touched the gate. Kagome let her hands fall back at her sides and took a deep breath.

'There must be some kind of magical barrier or something keeping the gate closed.'

'I wonder if I could climb the gate to get to the other side.'

Kagome was deep in thought and didn't even notice that the gate was starting to slowly open to reveal a garden that stretched as far as a lake. Kagome herd a squeaking noise come from in front of her and focused out of her thoughts to reality. She saw the gate wide open and then she fixed her gaze on the breath taking scenery beyond the gate's protection. She stared at the field wide-eyed and then she was brought out of her daydream by the wind blowing great fragrances of different flowers her way. She took a deep breath and smelled at least 10 different fragrances of flowers drift up her nose and tickled her senses. She took another breath and started to walk threw the gate towards the jungle of flowers. She started to walk over to a group of wild roses climbing up a cheery tree. She reached her hands out and grabbed a velvety red rose; minding the thorns at the same time. She plucked it from its steam and lifted it up to her noses and drowned in the smell of fresh rain and honey. She took the rose with her and moved on to a new plant.

Kagome was walking through the garden with a hand full of different flowers. She stopped to look at a grove of different fruit trees and kept walking through the garden. She was in heaven; there were too many beautiful plants in this garden for her. "If I look at all this place it will take me all night; and to think im not even tired yet." She sighed with contentment. She looked down at the red rose; it reminded her of one half breed with a bad attitude. She could feel the stirrings of tears in her eyes from and unreturned love she shared with him.

'He could be so harsh at times and be so intimate the next'.

Just like the rose she held in her hands with all the other amazing flowers. She saw a nice spot near a little koi pond and decided to take a break from all the walking. She walked over to the clear water and lowered herself to the ground and stared at the orange and black fish swim around the bottom in a fluid motion.

She set the flowers down beside her and put her hands in her lap.

Kagome yawned behind her hand and looked at her reflection in the pond. She let her hand fall back in her lap lazily and starred at the scene in front of her in wonder.

'Who owns these lands because they are so beautiful; a princess must come here every night and take care of this place because of the way it looks so well kept up. Kagome was in heaven and she wished she could live here forever. She herd a twig snap and thought it was just the wind until she was pinned to the ground by a strong arm pressing into her back in a painful position. She cried out in pain and was pushed even harder to the cold hard ground. Sesshomaru was proud that he could still make people wither in pain even with one arm. He was very pissed at the intruder he had in his grip, 'How dare they wonder into my scared garden; not even Rin can come in here because of the youkai barrier my father put up before he died to protect his human bitch.'

Kagome was in a lot of pain her head was pressed to the ground with her hands twisted behind her back in his grip. She could fell the person's breath on her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know now!

"What the hell are you doing, you're hurting me."

She whimpered out in pain and struggled under the weight of the thing that had her pinned under it. She wanted to so badly see what was hurting her and it frustrated her to no end. She was getting pissed off and it was calling forth her Miko powers. Sesshomaru could feel power radiating from this human female and only one person had that kind of power;

'Kagome.'

Sesshomaru looked at the female he had pinned to the ground and smirked. It was indeed the human wench called Kagome that traveled with his half breed brother. He always loved her attitude; the way she acted like she was the ruler and you were the servant. She could also be the sweetest person at the same time and that intrigued him to no end.

'_THIS HUMAN INTRIGUED THE GREAT LORD SESSHOMARU OF THE WESTERN LANDS, THE ONE THAT SAID HUMANS WERE NOTING BUT DIRT UNDER HIS BOOT.'_

But this Sesshomaru would never let here know that she had his respect. She might start talking to him like they were friends.

'I don't need any more humans talking to me like Rin does; sometimes she just won't be quite unless you tell her to'.

Sesshomaru was starting to regret hurting her like this but then he though, 'She should not have trespassed on my private property.'

'Now she will suffer the consequences.'

He smirked at his little plan forming in his head and decided to let the girl know who her captor was.

"If you value your life wench you will not speak to me in such a manner."

Sesshomaru could feel her tense at the sound of his voice and he knew she knew the owner of the voice. Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that she had just stopped fighting him and relaxed under his grip.

'Stupid human does she know she could die any minute.'

"Are you so stupid human that you would just lay there and not do any thing knowing that you could die at any moment, you really are a disgusting race?" Sesshomaru spit out with venom laced in his words. Sesshomaru could hear her breathing start to come in and go out faster and knew that he had strike a cord in her emotions.

Kagome was on the verge of purifying him when she felt the need to speak with him about the night he saved her. She had always pondered about that night; she was dieing to know why he saved her. If she didn't find out she would go insane. So she relaxed and waited for the right moment to ask him her question. When Sesshomaru said those vile words to her she felt like she was going to cry. 'Why would I cry over something he says; is it because I have feelings for him ever since he saved me? NO…….'

While Kagome was having a mental war with herself she didn't notice that the demon lord had pulled her off the ground and turned her around and faced her to him.

Sesshomaru was getting a little angry that she was now not even paying attention to him anymore. So he decided to make her talk to him. He put his arm around her waist and backed up off of her and pulled her up off the floor in one swift movement. He practically pulled her into his lap when he twisted her around to face him. This earned him a slight blush, but then he pushed it to the back to his mind. 'What is this emotion that Rin has given to me that I feel and act so gentle to this human? Inu Yasha's wench no less.'

He looked at her face through the darkness and could make out that she was deep in thought. He started to wonder what she was thinking then he decided to find out.

'This human will be the end of me', he thought with a frown on his face.

Kagome felt warm breath on her face and took a second to figure out who it was when she panicked. 'Sesshomaru.'

'When did I face him; oh no, he must have turned me around while I was daydreaming.'

'This is the end.'

She closed her eyes tightly and prepared herself for the deadly blow.

'I must have made him mad for him to come her and do this to me.'

She felt like she was going to cry again, but she bite them back and stayed strong. She felt his gaze burn into her face and wanted to open her eyes so badly but she refrained. She herd him take a deep breath and turn his gaze somewhere else.

Sesshomaru said in a calm tone, "Why are you trespassing on my lands human, and how did you manage to come through my barrier." With that said he waited patiently for her to answer.

Kagome was shocked beyond words, 'His lands you mean to tell me this beautiful paradise belongs to him, maybe he does have a heart after all.'

She wanted to ask him questions not just him asking her questions, 'I wonder'.

"I will answer your question if you answer mine, OK." She cheered out.

Sesshomaru wanted to rip her throat out for not answering his question but he didn't mind answering hers.

"Fine wench but make it fast." He spat out. Kagome huffed and locked her gaze on a nearby tree.

"Fine, god, I will answer you first, I was walking out in the forest away from our camp because I needed some fresh air and I needed time to think to myself and I felt this weird presence in this direction and decided to check it out. And I came across your fence and I didn't even barley touch it and it opened up for me I swear. So if you think I just barged in her, I didn't and if I knew you owned this beautiful garden I would have never come in, so there." She folded her arms across her chest and set her eyes on a different tree in the distance catching her breath.

Sesshomaru just sat there with his tail wrapped around his waist and draped over his shoulder. He had been listening very closely for an indication of her not telling the truth and wasn't surprised when he found none. 'She is very loyal and honest; she will make a good mate …..To Inu Yasha'

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at her face. There wasn't much distance between them and since Sesshomaru had demon sight he could see every feature of her face. The high curved check bones and the perfect size nose. The way her jaw inclined up to her ears made her look marvelous. Her breathtaking chocolate, green eyes with her plump; strawberry colored lips just waiting to be kissed. Her midnight black silky hair and slender; well toned figure from walking and running after the jewel shards all this time. She was just beautiful all together; everything about her was perfect.

'She is rather beautiful for a human.' He though and then mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing especially for a human. Kagome could feel his gaze go all over her and wished she had never changed out of her school uniform.

'Why is he looking at me like this I thought he hated humans.' Kagome thought and then she blushed.

'I hope he doesn't think im going to kiss him or something being this close to him.'

Sesshomaru decided it was time for her to get her question answered as well.

He took another deep breath and said in an emotionless voice, "You may ask your question now wench."

Kagome snapped her face to his and her eyes met his molten gold ones and she couldn't look away. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever when she finally spoke up. She was scared at first but decided to get it over with.

"That day I was attacked by those demons and you saved me; how did you know I was in trouble and why did you save me in the first place Sesshomaru," she said in an unwavering tone.

She still stared into his eyes and finally noticed how close they really were. She tried her best not to notice the way his eyes looked when the moon reflected off of them. She couldn't help her self anymore he was to beautiful. She took in his face and noted that his eyes were a darker yellow than Inu Yasha's and he had a gentler appearance to them. Even with his emotionless mask on. She looked at his jaws and how they inclined to his pointed ears and clenched and unclenched with every movement he made. His perfect shaped white silky eye brows and his perfect cherry colored lips made him look more beautiful than any male she had seen so far. His hair gave his face an unearthly glow. The way it fell behind his back like a white silky waterfall, and his bangs fall over his crescent mark and markings on his cheeks on his creamy skin making it stand out more.

Sesshomaru could tell she was checking him out and smirked.

'So she finds me interesting like I find her, interesting.'

He straightened his back and held his chin high and smirked.

"The reason I knew you were in danger was because I could smell your blood all the way from our camp and it made me sick; so I decided to see what the foul smell was coming from, I knew it was human. I followed the blood scent and I found you limping off to a village full of humans, I knew who you were and felt pity for you. I could smell the demons and knew you wouldn't get far. Then you got caught and I decided I would wait for a few moments to cut in on the action and make myself noticed. I saved you only for one reason, so Inu Yasha wouldn't lose his human mate like my father that is all. When you showed signs of being to hurt to walk I carried you to your mate. Since your Mate cut off my arm I couldn't carry you so I used a different way of flight. That is all." He looked at her and saw her looking down at the ground like she was disappointed or something. But when she lifted her head up and locked eyes with him he saw moisture in her eyes and felt his heart clench.

'Did I say something wrong?'

He thought and repeated what he said over and over in his head.

Kagome knew she was going to cry because she couldn't hold it anymore, it hurt too much. She let the salty clear droplets cascade over her silky white cheeks and fell on her cotton shirt. Her heart just can't take the though of Inu Yasha with Kikyo any more; when Sesshomaru said she was Inu Yasha's mate she was shocked, but then because he had already promised his love to another she felt her heart break even more. She put her face in her hands and cried like a little child that lost there mother.

Sesshomaru was shocked to see such a strong woman cry in front of him. He was surprised it didn't make him made or annoyed but made him want to comfort her. So he sighed and put his hand on her back and pulled her into his lap and rubbed soothing circles on the small of her back. She put one of her hands on his shoulder and the other was fisted in his obi. She cried on his chest, every once in a while she would stop and continue. She knew she was crying on him and he was trying to comfort her and that made her cry harder.

"Im sorry Sesshomaru….but it hu…..rts……every……ti...me he meets….with her….and I see….them kissing…and thanks t…..o her...I almost g...ot killed because... he was with her." She sobbed into his chest.

"I…wish I …..never came…to this…time and met…him…and her so…then..i wouldn't be…this heart broken. But …..then I never would have met…. All my friends….and you." She sobbed again and pulled her hand to her face and wiped away the remaining tears when she was done.

She looked at Sesshomaru and blushed; she had cried on him and left a big wet stain on his obi. She moved her hand and smoothed out the ruffled fabric and let her hand fall back to her side.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smile up at him and said, "Gomen Sesshomaru-sama for crying on you like that and making you feel like a soggy tissue, but thank you for trying to comfort me like that." She rose up a little and lightly kissed him on the cheek. This made him blush and her feel embarrassed from her action. But he quickly slipped on his emotionless facade so Kagome wouldn't see. She looked away and waited for him to yell at her and tell her he was now going to get a skin cancer or something; but he just sat there and stared at the moon. The wind picked up and I sent a shiver down her spine.

Sesshomaru was shocked bye her sudden name change and was about to warn her not to call him by friendly terms when he replayed what she said over and liked her new way of saying his name and let it be. He told her in his emotionless tone, "You may call me that in privacy but not in public, you will call me my rightful rank; Lord Sesshomaru." He then looked away again.

Sesshomaru then felt her shiver because of the change in the wind current and unwrapped his tail from around his shoulder and waist and wrapped it around her for warmth. Sesshomaru was surprised by her actions and the kiss and it left him speechless. He had never dealt with grown females before and didn't know how to act. Sure there was Rin but she was little and very easy to please; you could just give her a rock and she would be happy for hours. So all he did was sit there and wait for her next move.

Kagome let her head fall back on his chest and closed her eyes. She had herd what he said and was happy with her new nickname for him and agreed. "Yes Sesshomaru…Sama." She laughed after she said that and relaxed. She wanted to get a few things straight with Sesshomaru first.

"Sesshomaru-sama I just wanted to let you know that im not Inu Yasha's mate and I never will be, and I just wanted to let you know that because…..because." Kagome stopped her sentence and thought why she had to tell him she was not mated. 'Because he is my friend….Yes that's it he is just my friend.'

Kagome finished her sentence, "You are my friend." Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru looked down at her and couldn't help but smile a little and then slipped his mask back in place. Sesshomaru never had a friend before because he never knew what a friend was. But something about her saying it made him happy and he wanted to be 'friends' too. Sesshomaru hooked eyes with Kagome and said in a calm tone, "I would also agree to being friends, Kagome." He smiled again and covered it up again.

Kagome saw his smile again and giggled. "Sesshomaru-sama you should smile more often, you looked cute." She smiled even bigger at him.

Kagome lifted her head off of his chest and looked at him in shock.

"Sesshomaru-sama you called me by my real name for once, not wench or bitch or human; thank you." She smiled again and felt the sudden rush off how tired she really was and said one last thing before she dozed off on his firm chest, "I will always be friends with you Sesshomaru-sama, and I hope you will be too and protect me like I will you, like real friends do." She closed her eyes and her breathing evened out. Sesshomaru had been listening and was shocked. Her words sent a new emotion shot into his gut and spread through his body.

'She wants this Sesshomaru to always protect her, but I tried to kill her.'

'She really is different from any human, she is pure and forgiving.'

Sesshomaru looked at the Miko asleep in his lap and smiled, "Yes My Kagome, I will always be your friend and protect you with my life, good night." Sesshomaru slipped his arm around her waist and formed his puffy white cloud under his feet and flew to his castle in the West to put his sleeping human-Miko to bed.

I hope you liked the second chapter of TPCL, and if Sesshomaru is really OOC then let me know. I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Bye, Fluffyscatdemon. R&R.


	3. The reason for hate

The poison called love

Ch-3-The reason for hate

The moon was a beautiful sight. It sent rays of milky white light shinning down on the stone marble castle in the West. The castle is surrounded by a valley of oak trees and pine trees. There is an orchard of cherry and, apple trees not too far away from the castle. There was a petite garden filled with luscious wild flowers not to far away from a set of large cherry wood doors leading into the castle. There is a stone walk way up to the entrance of the castle with stone benches on ether side. The walkway is 20 feet wide and had the surfaces of the stone polished so thoroughly that the stones felt like marble to the touch. There are flowers and bushes filled with all sorts of colors of every flower you can imagine possible. The stone castle is built in stone and marble in the middle of the West where the lord of the Western lands lives.

The land is the richest land of all 6 of the lands; it is strong in wealth and political power. The West is called the land of the Crescent moon; or the land of the white dog clan. The lord is called Sesshomaru prince of the White Dog Clan and, Lord of the Western Lands.

Kagome had been tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having the same nightmare she has been having for the last couple of days. She dreamt that she was walking with Inu Yasha and there was Kikyo in the middle of the dirt rode aiming her arrow right at Kagome's heart saying that she wanted her part of her soul that Kagome had. Kagome told Kikyo that she will never have her soul and then also knocked an arrow and aimed it at Kikyo's heart. She shot her arrow and it hit Kikyo in the chest. Her souls that she had been collecting flew out of her chest trough her wound and slowly she began to disappear.

A circle of light formed around her feet and a hole formed and slowly she was sucked in the whole; but before she was totally gone she cried out Inu Yasha, "Inu Yasha you promised you would go to hell with me, why have you taken back your word. Is it because Kagome means more to you than me." Inu Yasha turned his face to Kagome and his ears flattened on top of his head and he started to walk over to Kikyo. Kagome was so surprised by his actions that she said the first thing that came to mind. "Inu Yasha I love you more than Kikyo ever will, please don't leave me here alone without you….. PLEASE."

After that she would wake up with sweat on her forehead and a dry throat. But something was different tonight. Kagome blinked and looked down at the bed she occupied.

'Where am I' she thought and lowered her hand and ran it along the comforter's silky surface. She noted at how the comforter felt like fur to the touch. The bed was like a princess's bed with an oak foot board with a crescent moon embroidered in it. The bed posts were the same style, and the top was a canopy with see trough fabric cascading over the whole bed and laying in piles on the ground by the bed's sides. When kagome looked at the crescent moon she remembered the night with Sesshomaru and remembered that she had fallen asleep on his lap.

She sighed and said in a light voice, "He must have brought me back to his house when I fell asleep on his lap."

Kagome blushed at the thought and wondered what Sesshomaru thought about her actions. Kagome pushed back the silky surface of the comforter and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She pushed aside the material in her face and stood from the bed. She saw her pink teddy slippers at the foot of one of the bed posts and stalked over to them. She slid her feet in to the slippers and looked around at her surroundings. The room had cream colored walls with high ceilings with a crescent moon in the center.

Kagome knew for sure that she was in the most beautiful room in the world. Kagome felt a breeze blow her midnight black hair in her face and ruffle her cotton shirt. She turned her gaze to the source of the wind and her eyes sparkled.

At the Right side of the room were the most beautiful balcony doors. The frame was a pearl white, and there were old fashion style markings starting at the edge of the left side curving and circling to the bottom of the right. The glass was as clear as water and was designed with sakura shapes crystallized into the center of each piece of glass. The doors were open to reveal a granite balcony that overlooked a beautiful view of Feudal Japan. She felt the wind pick up again and then settle down.

Kagome walked over to the doors and traced the designs with her index finger. She then walked out of the room to the open outdoors on the balcony. When she stepped out on to the balcony she was assaulted with the scents and sounds of mid morning. She looked at her surroundings and noted that she had to be in a 3 story castle. She looked at the ground and knew she couldn't just jump and make an escape for her group unless she wanted to lose her legs and her life.

"Now if I could find the **Royal Hines** I could figure out what the reason for him taking me here is, and then get out of this beautiful death trap." She turned on her heals; mind made up. Her face changed when she caught sight of her target out in the garden with a girl running around his feet. Her face lit up with curiosity and she couldn't resist the thought to run clean through her mind. 'He has a human girl living with him; I knew that all under that bad boy attitude there was a gentle demon lord; not to mention a nice body. What the heck did I just think that? Freaky and nasty and …and.'

Kagome slapped her forehead with her right hand while the left one gripped the granite railing and maybe the last shred of sanity.

"I need a boyfriend and maybe a life." Kagome sighed with recognition.

She looked down at Sesshomaru's where bouts and pointed out that he was heading for his gardens. She could see a nice brick walkway leading to a beautiful garden. She had to squint her eyes from the sun when it found its way around the fluffy white cloud and found that they were gone. She search for Sesshomaru and found that they were gone.

"Where did they go?" She exclaimed.

"Well I guess I will have to go look for him, like hide and go seek." Kagome exclaimed.

She withdrew her hands from the support of the railings and walked back into her room. She headed over to where there was a nice ceiling high set of cherry wood doors with sakura designs embedded into the wood furnishings. She put her hands on the door and quickly with drew when the doors were yanked open to reveal a Jaken with an angry expression on his green face. Kagome gasped at the sight of the man and thought he was a monster until he spoken in the most annoying voice.

"Okay human wench you are to get cleaned up and then meet Sesshomaru-Sama in the gardens. So follow me and be quick about it." With that said he scurried away down the hall. Kagome looked at him and then remembered she was to follow him. She quickly ran down the hallway to which ever way the toad went.

Kagome met up with him and fell into a steady pace down the hall.

'Sure doesn't like pleasantries or hello's or maybe good morning how are you. Evil toad…thing. That will have to change if he ever wants a girlfriend. Never mind that his looks blew that out the window.'

'What is he a toad and dwarf mix? He's so short.'

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the toad point to an oak door and say, "this is where you will bath from now on human."

She saw him scurry off and was left standing in front of the doors with no clue what to do next.

Kagome pushed open the doors and felt a wave of steam evacuate the room through the open doors. She peered in and felt excitement well up in her. She had a hot springs for a bathroom.

'Forget showers when you have a hot springs instead.' She thought to her self excitedly.

She walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She could tell that the room was tended to perfectly, the temperature was perfect. She could just imagine that temperature of the steaming water all over her body. Soothing it. Kagome sighed as she walked over to a stone bench with a wicker basket filled with essential oils and herbal body washes. She pulled out a glass vile and pulled out the cork. She smelled the container curiously. Kagome jumped and spun around when she herd a female voice.

"If you are wondering what the oil does in that vile it is made for your hair, the conditioner is in the wood container next to the lavender petals."

Kagome looked at a young women sitting in the hot spring. She was beautiful; she had red hair with yellow highlights. And a flame in the middle of her forehead. She had her eyes closed and was leaning against a rock that sprouted out of the hot spring. She looked like an elemental demon, and Kagome guessed bye the flame on her forehead she controlled fire. Kagome suddenly felt like she was intruding and should leave. She felt like she just walked in without asking if anyone was in her, and just broke their privacy. 'Stupid Kagome just stupid.' Kagome mentally slapped herself for her ignorance.

"Im so sorry I didn't know someone was in here I will just leave now." Kagome started to walk towards the door when she herd the same voice as before.

"No, No it would be nice to have someone to talk to, and besides this bath is for anybody." The women said in a persuasive voice.

Kagome turned around and looked at the women; she had opened her eyes to stair straight at Kagome. She had ruby eyes with a black tint. She looked not much older than herself now with her eyes open. Kagome saw her smile and knew she meant what she said. Kagome smiled back, "I would be honored to talk with you." With that said she walked over to a rice paper changing screen and pulled a cotton towel of a wooden rack and wrapped it around her body. She appeared form behind the screen and walked to the steaming hot spring.

One hand gripped the towel while the other helped her sit on the side of the hot spring. She wanted to test the water before she walked right in. She dipped her big toe in to the liquid and pulled it out instantly at the temperature.

"Oh my god that is hot, not warm but hot. How can you stand it?" Kagome gasped.

The women laughed and when she found that the women with the midnight black hair was human; not just human but she could smell a spice to her which meant she was a Miko, she stifled her outburst.

"Well since it is your first time bye your reaction then you will have to get in slowly. Your body will get us to it in time." She stated in a serious tone.

She looked at Kagome make unusual faces and mutter strange words under her breath while trying to get into the water. Kagome was trying not to complain about the water and make the women leave. 'But the water is so darn hot, I fell like im getting cooked.'

Kagome decided that she would take things slow so she just stuck her feet in.

Kagome thought it was time she could talk to the lady now that she was over her shock.

"So what's your name?" Kagome asked trying to start up a conversation with the fire demon.

The demon looked at Kagome for a moment trying to figure who she was. She noted that the lady was very pretty and had beautiful blue eyes. She had midnight black hair flowing down her back like a waterfall.

She smiled at the human and answered her question nicely, "My name is Jade and im one of Sesshomaru's wards martial arts teaches."

"What might your name be?" She asked curiously.

"My name in Kagome Higurashi, and im here well I don't know why im here but I was brought here by Sesshomaru last night when I fell asleep in his arms. He must of carried me here, and now all im waiting to do is talk with him so I can find out why he brought me here in the first place." Kagome tried to tell the long story short.

"Who is Sesshomaru's ward, I mean I didn't know Sesshomaru had a ward?" Kagome asked with a hint of curiosity.

Jade looked at the water making little ripples against her skin and sighed, "Rin is Sesshomaru's ward he brought her here about two and a half years ago. He had been traveling around Japan for quite some time and we all thought he didn't care about his title for the Lord of the Western Lands because of his fathers' betrayal on his birth mother. But when he came back we didn't care the reason we were just glad he was back. Ever since then I have been teaching Rin martial Arts. But since she turned 11 she has been slacking in her studies."

Kagome herd the last sentence and got more curious.

"How old is Rin now." Kagome asked while sliding her lower half into the liquid hot pool of water.

"14." Jade sighed.

"Maybe she is tired of her normal routine and that is a sign she wants to move on to something different." Kagome inquired.

Jade looked at Kagome and sighed again.

"No, it's because she doesn't want to be away from her Sesshomaru-sama. Even since she turned 10 she has been attached to him. She never leaves his side. She always asks to go to the garden, and Sesshomaru being the person that can't say no to her says yes."

"Well sounds like she has a crush on him, how cute." Kagome half screamed half whispered while trying to put the rest of her body in the hot spring.

"No, because of her he has no time to do things that count most like political and important issues over the Western Lands. The only time he gets to his work is when he tells her no. Which is only when he gets annoyed," jade said in a higher tone.

Kagome could tell that Jade wasn't exactly buddy buddy with Rin so she thought she would just drop the issue and go to a new one.

"What did you mean Sesshomaru's father betrayed his Birth mother, is that why he is so cold to everyone?" Kagome questioned happy about the new subject question. Kagome felt her body start to get us to the water and thought she could finally relax and chat at the same time.

Jade looked at Kagome relax and was happy she was us to the water and felt happy she had someone to talk to.

"Well it's a long story so I will try to make it short. Sesshomaru's Birth Father was Inutaisho Lord of the Western lands, and Sesshomaru's Birth mother was Ikue princess of the Inu clan. Since Ikue's clan was becoming scarce her father Negara thought that it would be best if there was to be a new bloodline to at least carry on the clan's blood. So her father searched for a suitor and came across one of his good friends. They were allies with the lord of the Western Lands and thought that he would be a good choice." Jade paused to see if Kagome was still listening; which she was, and to catch her breath.

Jade continued the story in a mono tone, "Lord Inutaisho agreed to the arrangement because he needed a heir to his lands and a mistress. Even though it wasn't love at first sight they did learn to love and trust each other over time. Lord Inutaisho grew to love Lady Ikue and soon found out that they were expecting a child. While the lord was very happy that he had an heir, the lady was scared because she was told she would never be able to bear a child because her body couldn't handle it. No later she had a miss carriage which put the lord in a foul mood. They tried and succeeded many times but Lady Ikue would just lose the child in her 4th month of the pregnancy. Lord Inutaisho was furious with the ladys father and killed him which made Lady Ikue get made the lord and just lock herself up in her room.

Awhile latter the lord had to go away a lot and the lady was left home alone. One day he came back with a woman. A human woman he had been rutting with those nights that he had left. Lady Ikue hid her pregnancy from the lord when she found out that she was being replaced bye a human bitch. When the lady found out she went to a room in the servants' area of the castle and made it her room. The lord had found out about her actions and the pregnancy and was happy so he made sure that he would check up on her every once in a while. She had a baby boy and his name was Sesshomaru. When the lord found out he had a son he was joyful and Lady Ikue and the lord talked then on after wards.

That is until the lady found out about the other woman's pregnancy and then she decided she had no more reason to live so she just wondered the castle day and night not really saying a word. Sesshomaru grew older and matured more bye every passing day and Ikue loved her son dearly. But when she looked at her son she saw the lord and just couldn't stand it anymore. That and the other woman having her mate's child. And it growing up day bye day near the lady making her relive the moment when he first brought the human to the castle. So one day she stabbed herself with a practice sword in the dojo right in front of the lords' human mate. The clan herd about the death and what caused it and attacked the lord and his human mate. The lord died protecting his human mate and the hanyou Inu Yasha. But the human women ran to a near village that took her In. She died not to long after that from a human illness leaving Inu Yasha to live on his own, and the throne to Sesshomaru.

"So Sesshomaru always blamed his father for betraying his mother and for her death, wow now I see why Sesshomaru is mean and hates humans with a passion." Kagome added into the thick story.

"Sesshomaru loved his father and the lord loved him too, that is until Sesshomaru found out about the death of his mother and the cause of it that he started to distance himself from his father." Jade said with a sigh.

Jade looked at a rock near bye her leg and closed her eyes.

"That is why I wish there was something or someone that can break through his ice interior and tell him to move on from the past and to think about the future of the Western Lands."

Kagome set here lips in a straight line and thought about it.

'The whole story was so touching that I actually feel sorry for Sesshomaru. He must really have a hard time when he is around Inu Yasha. I knew they had family problems but I didn't know it was really Sesshomaru that got hurt the most. Now I see Sesshomaru in a new light.' Kagome thought while putting some soap weed in her hair and all over her body. She knew that she was going to be at this castle awhile or at least until Inu Yasha and the group found her uniform and went in search of her.

"So Jade do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kagome asked while rinsing her hair out in the hot spring. She knew just how to get a conversation started.

Jade and Kagome talked about all sorts of things like their family and boy crushes they had. They talked about Sesshomaru and what the furry thing is on his shoulder. Jade called it his tail, but Kagome claimed it to be his feminine handkerchief to blow his nose on when he gets a runny nose. They ended up becoming close friends that is until Kagome complained about being in the water so long she was beginning to look like her old grandmother. So they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for the time being.

Kagome was making her way to a door, any door she could find that looked like her room. She was getting tired of all the rooms and hallways she has had to walk through and pass, she wanted to just go in to one room and if someone was in there than she would ask for help and if someone wasn't well she hadn't thought that far yet. She was getting pretty hungry and wished she knew where the kitchen was. She herd her stomach speaking to her in different languages as she searched for her quarters. She came upon a beautiful dog wood ceiling high door with a crescent moon on it and thought that it was her best shot. The only luck she had so far was she had been walking and came bye the same door for the hot springs.

Kagome walked up to the doors and set her palm on the wood. She gently pushed the door open a crack and cleared her throat. Nobody answered so she thought that the room was vacant so she squeezed into the dark room. She squinted her eyes in the dark and found that she was in some sort of room, but she only knew that because she saw a bed in the middle of the room. She tried to make out some sort of light source in the room but all she could see was candles and you need fire for that. Something she didn't have and didn't expect to find in this room. The room was the size of the rest of the rooms and had a small balcony like hers but this room was different some how. Kagome couldn't quite point it out but it seemed to have a past to it like it was of some great importance. Kagome stalked over to the bed being careful not to run into anything in the dark. She completed her course and was standing in front of a beautiful bed with silk draped over it like curtains. She looked at the carpet beneath her feet and wiggled her toes. She cocked her head to the side and came ace to face with a beautiful painting. Kagome could barely make it out until her eyes adjusted to the dark. There was a lady with hair like hers with violet eyes and magenta strips curving across her face. She was sitting on a rock with a little boy. Kagome guessed by the painting it was painted on purpose. The lady had a formal kimono on and her hair fell around her in curls. The boy was reaching for a butterfly that flew bye. Kagome studied the boys face and gasped. The little boy was no other than Sesshomaru. When Kagome saw that she looked around her and saw that there were more paintings on the walls around her. Most of them were of Sesshomaru but there were a few of just his mother. Most of them looked like she was sad or depressed like she was painting this picture so people knew the pain she went through. Kagome walked over to a painting of the women and saw that she was holding a bundle of blankets. Kagome guessed that the bundle was Sesshomaru right after he was born. She looked at the background and saw little traces of blood from the birth, but none of the pictures had Sesshomaru's father. Kagome looked around the room one more time and found her train of thought. There alone near Tenseiga stood a picture of the human lady and the lord. Kagome walked past a book shelf and a small table, and the entrance door over to the painting. She studied the face of the Lord Inutaisho and the human lady Megumi. Kagome had to admit she was very pretty. With long black hair and chocolate colored eyes. She knew now when Inu Yasha got his good looks from, and his gentle side. Kagome looked Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru's father Lord Inutaisho and knew where Sesshomaru got his good looks form. Inutaisho had a silver main tied up with chopsticks, and beautiful golden eyes more fierce than Sesshomaru's. He had three jagged purple strips curving across his cheeks for the sigh of royalty. Kagome sighed.

"Man I wish that they were still alive then we could get this dispute settled. Sesshomaru wouldn't be so cold and Inu Yasha wouldn't hate Sesshomaru and he wouldn't hate Inu Yasha. Not to mention poor Sesshomaru wouldn't have ice built up around his heart and hate humans with all his might." Kagome said in a grieving tone making the story flash in her mind.

"If I knew I was having guests I would have asked for some tea." Said a furious voice from in the dark shadows.

Kagome spun around and almost screeched when she saw the figure standing right behind her. His molten eyes with pricks of scarlet flashing at her through the dark.

"You even herd of the saying curiosity killed the human."

Sorry for the wait and the cliff hanger i will try to get the next chapter out ASAP

me know. I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Bye, Fluffyscatdemon. R&R.


	4. A Dirty Plan

The poison called love

Ch-4-A dirty plan

Kagome froze in horror at the color of Sesshomaru's eyes and knew he was one pissed of demon lord. She had come in what seemed to be his room and looked at some very personal belongings of him.

'Trespassing.'

She hadn't even sensed his presence in the room or she would have said hello.

'Not that would do me very much good. It would probably make him even angrier.'

Kagome brought her thoughts to the present state and swallowed the big lump in her throat.

"So...rry for coming in your room. I lost my way so I just chose a door that looked like mine. Sorry."

Kagome said while backing away from Sesshomaru's advance slowly.

Sesshomaru seemed to miss her words and slowly crept up to her like a predator stalking its prey. The room was dark and stale like it wasn't used very much.

Kagome quickly glanced around the room for an exit and found her ticket out. There was a door to her left not to far away; she could run for it and die trying or talk things out with Sesshomaru.

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she made a squeak of surprise when she backed up into a corner. Kagome cursed her luck for giving her such a bad sense of direction.

'Wait a second its Sesshomaru's fault I came in this room. He just left me in some guest room and didn't even come and tell me why im here and give me a tour.'

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her and gave Sesshomaru an evil glare.

Sesshomaru was so shocked at her glare he almost wanted to return the favor.

'This human has the right to come in my mothers private quarters and looked at private stuff and be angry at me?'

Sesshomaru stopped his advance and knew that violence wouldn't get him his answers. He knew that the result in killing her would mean his brother would come to his castle in search of her and find he had killed her. Then all hell would break out.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and lifted his hands and gently caressed his temples to soothe the forming headache.

He knew that he also didn't want to kill her.

She is MY friend.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome through half closed lids and remembered what she had said when he stood behind her in silence.

"Man I wish that they were still alive then we could get this dispute settled. Sesshomaru wouldn't be so cold and Inu Yasha wouldn't hate Sesshomaru and he wouldn't hate Inu Yasha. Not to mention poor Sesshomaru wouldn't have ice built up around his heart and hate humans with all his might."

That statement is what made his blood boil.

'How would she know about my past with my family. I surly didn't tell her such information. The only one that knows about that stuff is Jade.' Sesshomaru growled to himself and made Kagome wince.

Sesshomaru straitened his shoulders and turned on his heels; he had some answers that needed to be answered. He would not tolerate anyone not following orders in his domain.

Kagome saw him close his eyes and knew he would strike at any moment. But instead she saw him rub his temples. She was confused beyond imagination.

'No yelling or death for me, Heck ya.' Kagome cheered to herself. But then she saw him look at her and get a deadly glint in his eyes.

'That can't be good.' Kagome swallowed the rising fear in the back of her throat. She didn't even know how long he had been standing behind her.

'Did he hear what I said?' Kagome's eyes widened in fright.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru turn on his heels and start to walk away and knew something was up.

Kagome needed to know what just happened because she was still confused.

'Is that all, it can't be I trespassed into his mothers room without his consent.'

He didn't even yell at her she yelled at him to be correct.

'Maybe he doesn't feel good.' Kagome pondered in her mind.

Kagome through that out of her head when she heard him stop and growl.

"Come wench do you intend to trespass in this room all day, or will I have to remove you personally?"

Kagome flinched at his tone she knew he was pissed still but he had a good way of controlling his anger. She pushed herself out of the corner and followed his lead.

'God does he have to be so snappy?' Kagome thought with a huff.

Kagome followed him down a set of stairs and through two well lit hall ways the size of 6 side ways put together. She saw as she walked the were many pictures of battle scenes mostly of him and lesser demons. The background in one particular picture was one that brought back a flood of memories.

'Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru's dad!'

Kagome stopped and stepped closer to the picture and felt the prick of curiosity in the back of her mind. Sesshomaru was a splitting image of their Father. Strong, handsome, and full of pride.

'Like Sesshomaru.'

Kagome eyes widened in disbelief.

'Did I think that? He sure is full of himself. And….Um Hot.'

Kagome tilted her head down to hide the rosy stain that's spread over her cheeks. Kagome felt flushed, more like embarrassed like hell.

'Is he still there or did he leave me. He probably left me, Im not worth his time.'

Kagome tilted her head to the left and sucked in a sudden breath.

'He's standing right next to me and….and…LOCKING RIGHT AT ME….Oh gods he's beautiful.'

Kagome tilted her head back to look in his eyes.

"Are you always this curious, first you walk into my Mothers private room and then you stop and look at a picture of mine without my consent. Impudent women." Sesshomaru pondered while staring into her chocolate colored eyes. He could see a fire in them. Strength to her spirit that gave her the will to keep living this fairy tale of a life. He knew she had been heart broken when he first saw her in his garden. He could smell her grief. His stupid half brother could do that to people.

She has an eternal flame burning in her eyes which told him she had a special gift.

Purity.

Something that never has been touched. If she has to she will give every once of her power for those human emotions that come from her one most powerful weapon.

'Her heart'

The source of her emotions was her heart. Something she is not afraid to share.

It is said that he himself has not a heart but he knows it to be a lie. He has one but he doesn't know how to use it.

'It is useless; it just brings weakness and stupidity.' Sesshomaru scoffed.

But Kagome uses it in the most selfless ways she can produce for a human.

'She's different.'

He knew that ever since he first saw her, in her unusual clothes that concealed so little form wondering eyes.

'And now she is all mine, she is my friend and no other will have her.' Sesshomaru praised.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the picture in front of him and turned serious.

'No. I will not let the same mistake happen to me as my Father. His love for a human was his death.' Sesshomaru turned away from the picture and walked away in thought.

Kagome stood there enveloped in confusion. She had seen him look at her and she could have sworn she saw him smile. And then she saw him looked at the picture and get more rigid and turn around and walk away. His silky white hair swishing bye her face while her turned and walked away.

She was so confused she just felt dumb.

'Did I do something wrong. Duh... I just totally trespassed in his mother private room and I blamed it on him. Idiot.'

"Idiot.Idiot.Idiot.Idiot!!!"

Kagome stamped her foot on the ground while yelling at her self. She felt eyes on her and looked to see Jade standing looking like she saw a ghost.

Sesshomaru glided to the Dojo for some tension relief. He needed a good work out right now. That girl was just way to trouble some. If she didn't just mind her own business then she would be on his mind. That is what he kept telling himself.

'Im only thinking about her because I want to….to…Why am I thinking about her?'

Sesshomaru came to a halt in front of his Dojo doors and pushed them open and breathed in the odor of perspiration. He knew that this was going to be a very good work out.

The wind howled and the tree's withered in the pressure the wind forced and called for relief.

A white puffy giant feather floated in the air drifting on an air current created bye none other the wind sorceress herself Kagura. The sun had still to yet to retire and let the moon take its shift to watch over the earth in a blanket of darkness. She had been there for minutes now thinking about what she would to free herself of Naraku's grasp. She could always free herself but that would result in her death. She needed some one more powerful. She thought about every single option except one.

'The Miko that travels with Inu Yasha.' Kagura pondered.

'She has proven her self worthy once at killing him why not give it a try. No she is not strong enough. She would die in her efforts. Why not give her more power. I have head of a black Miko turning Miko's into demons. Giving them the power they crave in their dreams.

The Miko said it costed them a great deal. Some even sold their souls for the chance to become more powerful.

'Fools.'

The Miko was a powerful one, not very easily found. They say she lives in the realm of between. But no human can live in such a place.

"It looks like this will be troublesome, but in the long run it will be worth it. Now where to find that Miko?" Kagura flipped her fan open with a snap of her wrist and smiled. Her blood red eyes filled with mischief. The wind moving about her in swirls.

"It looks like to the North in the mountains we go." Kagura said while snapping her fan shut. The feather thrust off to the Northern Mountains home of the famous dark Miko.

His steps were like a thousand needles pricking his muscles. Every stride would make a scorching needles fly up his thighs with every movement. His hot forehead wet with perspiration from the hard practice with his wooden Katana. Every breathe would come out in pants.

He thrust his sword straight up and center turn it to his back and twist his wrist and slice the heated air. He stepped with every movement making his silk Kimono bottoms stick to his muscular body. His chest heaved up and down with every breath, his Kimono top fluttering open with every fast movement showing off his firm chest and muscular stomach. His wrist was becoming tight with each twist and turn.

He knew that had been in the Dojo for at least 6 hours now and had sweat drenching his whole body. His white hair sticking to his face covering his eyes. The sting of a salty residue leaking into his honey colored eyes. He decided that the work out was not necessary any more to relieve frustration. The girl had faded in and out through out the work out making it hard for him to concentrate. He knew if he had decided to make her his mate she would be a terrible burden and he wouldn't have it. Her years limited in that stupid human body taking away her immortality. She would only live to be not even half of his age. There pups to be born would be the one thing he despised more than humans. He would have to get rid of her very quick or she would kill him. They might be friends but he knew she didn't belong her but with his whelp of a brother.

'I will tell her to go back to her kind.'

'No.'

'She must leave now.'

Sesshomaru dropped his wooden sword on the ground with a clank and stormed out of the Dojo.

'This will end now before it even starts.'

Sorry this took to long I was on vacation for a long time! But this story will have romance in the near future. Im a fast worker. I don't like to wait. I am also writing another KagomeSesshomaru story. I have two chapters done already so I will be releasing it soon. R&R I will have the next out as soon as possible.


	5. Eternal Darkness

****

The Poison Called Love

Ch-5-Eternal Darkness

A soft breeze blew around her black tresses around while she sat on the lush grass in Sesshomaru's Garden. Every now and then she would bring her hand to her face and wipe away the stay strand of hair out of her eye. Her and Jade have been sitting out away form the castle for hours talking about nothing in particular. The little girl with black hair called Rin; running around the garden picking flowers left and right. Rin would grab a hand full of flowers and run and plop down on the grass next to Kagome and start chatting cheerfully while making a flower necklace. Kagome and Rin would talk about how flowers look good on Sesshomaru and how his favorite colored flowers were the pink ones. Kagome got the image of Sesshomaru with pink flowers in his hair smiling. She started to laugh out loud and scared Jade and Rin.

The day was a breezy day and what made her curious was the fact that Sesshomaru hadn't been seen all day and it was bugging Kagome to no end. She had wished at any moment he would come out of the palace doors with his emotionless face and indifferent attitude. She still was confused about what had transpired between her and Sesshomaru in the hall.

****

Flashback

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the picture in front of him and turned serious.

'No. I will not let the same mistake happen to me as my Father. His love for a human was his death.' Sesshomaru turned away from the picture and walked away in thought.

Kagome stood there enveloped in confusion. She had seen him look at her and she could have sworn she saw him smile. And then she saw him look at the picture and get more rigid and turn around and walk away. His silky white hair swishing bye her face while her turned and walked away.

She was so confused she just felt dumb.

'Did I do something wrong. Duh... I just totally trespassed in his mother private room and I blamed it on him. Idiot.'

"Idiot.Idiot.Idiot.Idiot!!!"

Kagome stamped her foot on the ground while yelling at her self. She felt eyes on her and looked to see Jade standing looking like she saw a ghost.

****

End Flashback

After that she told Jade that she needed some fresh air and a day out in the garden would do her good. And now her she was sitting down on the cold ground surrounded bye flowers with Rin talking about how Sesshomaru's retainer reminded her of a tadpole. Life just couldn't get any more interesting. Kagome looked up and stared at the sakura tree over her head. She saw how the blossoms folded there petals open in a welcoming for the source of their food.

The suns rays shinning down on there silky pink surface making them have an ethereal glow. Kagome felt the wind pick up and saw a lone petal fall from its bunch. The petal floating down to the hard earth. She watched it sway and twirl on the winds rough current. But she was happy when it pulled through and landed safely on the ground beside Jade.

"Kagome-Chan have you been listening to a word I have said?" Jade asked while waving her hands in the air.

Kagome looked up suddenly at her name and blinked. She gave Jade a sympathetic smile while clearing her throat.

"Sorry Jade-Chan I wasn't listening to you. I was thinking about other things." Kagome said while staring at Jade. Jade sighed and picked up a wreath of dandelions and ran her fingers over there petals.

'I just don't know what is up with Sesshomaru; he just walked away without saying anything….he is so stuck on himself,' Kagome snorted at the thought.

Jade looked at Kagome. She could tell she was being bothered bye something very important.

'I should take her to my favorite spot; it always relaxes me when I go there.' Jade thought will setting down her half finished wreath. I need to get Rin to go away so I can take Kagome to the waterfall. She would love it there.

Jade named the waterfall after her father.

Aya.

Jade tilted her face to the side and smiled at Rin.

"Hey Rin-Chan do you mind if I take Kagome somewhere….like hid in go seek. You could be the seeker." Jade pleaded; eyes sparkling with mischief. Rin jumped and started to clap and yell happily.

"Rin is so happy, Rin really wants to play a game with Jade-Chan and Kagome-Chan. Rin will go start counting." With that she scurried off to an oak tree to begin the game called hide and seek.

Kagome stared at the direction Rin ran all of the sudden.

Kagome was having thoughts about Inu-Yasha and Sango and Miroku, and Shippou. She thought about how she just left without even telling them where she was going. She mentally cursed herself for being so selfish and rude, now her friends were probably worried about her. She thought about Inu-Yasha and cringed. Now is the time where I will never think about him and move on with my life.

'He has Kikyo to love now.'

She was brought out of her thoughts by Rins loud yelling.

Jade turned to Kagome and held out her hand and motioned for her to take it. Kagome looked into her eyes and smiled shyly.

"Where did Rin-Chan go, I hope she didn't leave because I wasn't paying any attention to her." Kagome put her hand in Jades and felt herself being pulled to her feet. She moved to a standing position and steadied herself.

Jade smiled and laughed.

"No Kagome-Chan Rin-Chan thinks were playing hid and go seek with her that is why she left so excited." Jade smirked.

Kagome just stared at her and smirked.

"Im guessing you have a good spot to hide in mind Jade-Chan." Kagome questioned.

Jade eyed her and smiled bigger.

"Yes I do and she will never find us there either." Jade smirked while laughing inside.

"Come we must go before she runs out of fingers." Jade said while tugging on Kagome's hand. Kagome let her friend pull her along just happy for the first time in so long.

Sesshomaru looked at his garden in sight for Kagome and found nothing but her fading scent. He swiftly walked to the spot that smelled of her the most and studied his surroundings. He spotted Rin crouching near a rose bush frantically searching for something and frowned. He walked over to her and leaned forward and stared at her face.

"Rin what are you doing." Sesshomaru questioned. Rin stopped her rummaging through the rose bush and piped loudly.

"Rin is searching for Kagome-Chan and Jade-Chan, they are playing hid and go seek with Rin and Rin is the seeker." Rin chirped happily.

Sesshomaru didn't like the answer at all. His face became dark and his eyes hardened.

"Rin go in side and tell Jaken to ready you for bed time." Sesshomaru barked out.

Rin jumped up and sniffled.

"But Sesshomaru-Sama Rin wants to find Kagome and Jade-Chan." She pouted. Sesshomaru didn't like her arguing with him and got impatient.

"Rin go." He said more softly so not to make her cry.

Rin looked at her feet and sniffled again.

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama." She said while walking around him and running to the castle.

'Great now she is crying, humans.'

Sesshomaru was pissed. He looked at the mountains in the distance and smirked.

'Hide and go seek, interesting I will have to see how long they will hide from me.'

'Not very long I will assure you, I will find Kagome and she will leave my life for ever.'

That was his last thought as he jumped to the nearest tree and followed Kagome's scent form the air.

Kagome was tired her legs and back ached from the continuous hiking and walking up to there supposedly hiding place.

'I did mean that we should hide on a mountain geez, Rin will never find us, she probably just gave up and went back to the castle.

Kagome stared at the ground as she walked past several trees in full bloom. The ground was hard and cold under her feet and she wished she could be in her home in the future sleeping her nice warm bed.

Oh how she missed her home and family. She admitted to herself she even missed school. Hojo always bringing her healthy foods or drinks that would supposedly help her bad health problems. All her illnesses were made up and she knew that Grandpa was having fun with making up a new illness for her every day and smirked.

She snapped out of her trance when she suddenly ran into Jades back.

"Gomen Jade-Chan I didn't know you were stopping." Kagome laughed dryly.

Jade turned around and put her hands over Kagome's eyes and told her to close her eyes. Kagome closed her eyes just as Jade removed her hand. Kagome stuck her hand out and grabbed Jade bye the hair and whispered. "Make sure I don't run into any trees, ok."

Jade smiled as she removed her hand from her hair and led her down and hill of rocks. She was having trouble keeping her eyes closed as they climbed down so Jade just threw her over her shoulder and jumped the rest of the way down. Kagome let out a shriek and clamped on to Jade.

Jade landed softly by the opening of the Waterfall. She gently set Kagome back on her feet and clamped her hand over her mouth as she laughed. Kagome herd Jade laughing and sneered.

"What is so funny, you scared me to death. Can I open my eyes yet Ja…" Kagome suddenly became quiet at the sound of running water. She slowly opened her eye and stared at the opening of the waterfall behind Jades back. It was beautiful. The water flowing down along the smooth rocks and hitting the bottom making a soothing noise.

Kagome smiled and looked at Jade and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Jade-Chan for bringing me here. I love waterfalls."

Jade looked at the top of her head and smirked.

"Kagome-Chan do you want to see it from a higher view." She laughed evilly.

Kagome stepped away and shook her head vigorously signaling she was refusing. Jade laughed and started walking towards a shaded tree near the river for some much needed peace and quite. Kagome fallowed her and knew she was going to fall asleep with all the peace and quite the waterfall produced in the area.

Kagome felt herself being torn apart from the inside and screamed in agony. Her body felt like knifes were stabbing her flesh and her eyes felt like they were on fire. She didn't know if the wet liquid at her feet was water or her blood. She felt it run down her body and collect at her feet. She tried to move and screamed in pain. Her body was dieing. She was turning. She was becoming one with her captor.

She was crying harder now. Her body becoming more numb with every passing second.

She needed some one to save her. She needed him now.

"SESSHOMARU."

Kagome jolted awake in a second and scanned her surroundings. She felt hot and clammy, her heart was racing and she was breathing hard. She felt the ground underneath her and knew she had been sleeping. It had been a dream; but she could still feel her body burning slightly from it, the numbness was also leaving her body. She felt Jade jump awake and stair at Kagome's face before jumping up and scanning her surroundings. Jade looked like she was searching for something so Kagome slowly rose to her feet. She felt her spine tingly and knew there was a demon near bye. She looked north to where the sensation got worse and froze. Jade frowned at kagome's sudden aura and looked in her direction and followed her movements.

Suddenly the Waterfall disappeared and the back ground slowly faded. The background was replaced with stone walls. Kagome stood there frozen, scared of the scene in front of her.

There stood in front of her was a small fire pit with a coal caldron. There was something cooking in it. She could see the steam rise from it and evaporate into the air. It smelled like tomato soup and moldy socks in the dark room and kagome was starting to get the chills. She turned to Jade and found Jade was lying unconscious on the cold herd floor. She scrambled to her friends side and pulled her head on her lap and called her name lightly. She was about to call it louder when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Young Miko your friend has a sleeping spell on her; she cannot hear you I would recommend you be quite." The voice from the shadow bellowed.

Kagome started to shake and felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Kagome shouted. She saw another figure near the cauldron and stared at its shadow.

"Kagome, you are in the North in the mountains; you have been brought here for a special reason. You are going to be helping me with getting rid of Naraku." Said the other shadowed figure. Kagome instantly recognized the voice and gulped in terror.

'Kagura.'

Kagura steeped out of the corner and walked over to Kagome and kagome crawled backwards.

"Stay away from me Kagura or I will purify you," Kagome screamed in freight.

Kagura stopped her advance and turned tot eh unknown shadow to her right and asked, "Put her to sleep so she wont let Sesshomaru know where she is and give away my plan." Kagura spat out.

Kagome had enough, "Im not agreeing with your plan you should have asked me first…Bye the way what is your plan?" Kagome was so mad she was confused.

"You are going to use my blood to become a demon. Then you will help free me from Naraku's hands. I want my freedom and you are going to help me get it" with that said she started to walk slowly to kagome's shaking form.

"SESSHOMARU" was the last thing she screamed as she fell into darkness.

Well here you go the update you have all been waiting for. I hope you guys and girls liked it and I hope to get the next out soon. Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you all update again. Bye

Fluffyscatdemon


	6. The Birth of Naraku

The Poison Called Love

Ch-6- Birth of Naraku

Feudal Japan-Before Kagome

Many centuries ago, there was a war ragging between humans and youkai. The odds were slim for the humans. There forces being slain like bugs. The demons force held some of the warriors' captive so they could feed off their flesh. They bodies were spread out through the grassless battle field. Both sides were worn out, hanging on to their strength. The humans were tiring easier, but their leader was still buzzing with energy for his enemies' blood. He stood in all his glory in the middle of the battle field with his sword clutched in his uninjured hand. His face set in a thin line, determination etched into his jaw. His black wavy hair blowing about him in cruel glory. His chocolate eyes glinting in the shadow of his pale face with malice. Behind him stood his only son onigumo, laughing as he crushed one of the enemies' necks beneath his boot. The leader of the youkai was gliding towards them, her step as silent as the breeze. There was sheer determination and arrogance in her steps, weaving and adding to the thickness in the air. Akasha was the princess and heir to the Northern Lands, her family known for having a different gene that enables to have spiritual powers. Her Ki was fanning out from her era pushing aside the pungent odder of male violence and replacing it with determination and youkai arrogance. Her power running off her in waves. Her maroon hair flowing behind her like a cape. Her armor stripped across her chest dotted with her enemies' life's blood. Her Father had enough confidence in her abilities to let her lead the army for a surprise attack on the rebelling human scum that was polluting their lands and raping their women. Akasha despised males and their sexual urges as much as a disease. And that is just what they are in her eyes, a disease that was deadly if you didn't treat it right. The scene of the two most powerful leaders was deadly in itself. There movements like a knife through butter; smooth and silent. Blood painted the ground in a fine sheet and glistened in the moon light like a puddle of wine. Both sides didn't even see it coming in the heat of battle, the attack from the youkai side, pure blue flames burst and enveloped the fighters and ones near. The two foes and some of the followers were caught in the flames, the rest scampering back to safety. The soldiers instantly killed the youkai for pursuing an attack against the leader of the pack. The humans stared in shock while the youkai lowered their heads in grieving. The moon seemed to turn red with all the blood shed and fear polluting the air. The soldiers from both sides were staring at the fire and waiting to see if there would be any survivors. When the flames died down near dawn the youkai soldiers that were left behind to clean up were not surprised to find the burnt body of many fallen bodies and most bones with skin flaking over them like paper. What made them stair in horror was that on the ground lay onigumo with burnt flesh and bones. But he still was alive. Their ashes flying in the early breeze. The demons smirked and walked away in arrogance thinking the man will die in pain and agony. The leaders lay on the soil with just their bones and armor for evidence of the events that transpired during the full moon. Onigumo half awake half asleep with pain laid their shrouded in darkness accepting death until he felt something warm touch his aching flesh and sooth it. He opened his one eye and stared into chocolate eyes. His eyes adjusted to the lighting in the cave and the woman in front of him.

"Who are you" he asked gruffly. The woman smiled and went back to her sitting position by his side on the cave floor.

"Kikyo" She answered honestly.

He couldn't move his body; it was like his whole body was numb. He looked at her and wondered how he got her and why was he so injured.

"What happened to me?" He asked while struggling to remember.

"You were found wounded badly in the middle of a deserted battle ground unconscious and weak. My villagers brought you here and I agreed to bring you back to health, that is all my knowledge." She said mixing herbs in her rock grinder.

"It seems by the wheat oil and sulfur that was left on the ground, a fire broke out and you were caught in it. But another body shielded you enough to not receive fatal injures." She looked at him with chocolate eyes. "And now im treating your injures." She resumed her task with a smile.

4 full moons later

Onigumo was enveloped in darkness. Falling down an endless pit of evil and menace. Her smile thrown to one side of his mind, his developing love smashed. He no longer had reason to live; the one woman he was beginning to love already belonged to another. A hanyou no less. If he had a heart it would have been more painful to see her with another, it just pissed him off. Kikyo didn't know what she was doing, the hanyou loved her much. But one day she would grow old and die leaving him her to drown in sorrow of her passing. Then he would find another just like her. He felt his anger rising until he felt like killing her.

"Human, is that truly your wish?" An evil voice whispered through his mind.

"Who are you?" Onigumo shouted.

"An angel." It laughed.

"Are you here to take me to heaven?" he questioned cautiously.

"No I am merely here to help you make your wish come true, but with a price." It voice snickered.

"What would be your price angel?"

"I want life again, I want to become the most powerful demon and take over the world." It answered truthfully as possible.

"You will kill Kikyo, and maybe her lover?"

"Yes, but only if you agree to our terms." It persuaded.

"My father, my lands, my life is no more important than her pain, I agree to your terms angel." He said with the influence of the demons words in his mind.

Onigumo felt a searing pain in his chest and all at one he opened his one eye. Demons, millions were connecting into his body pushing his soul out of his body. He could feel the laughing voice of betrayal and cursed. He just let go of his will and welcomed the new power and souls into his body with welcome arms. He knew that was his undoing and mistake as he felt his soul being absorbed by a more powerful source. The last thing he herd was a menacing laugh as he gave into the darkness.

**His heart was racing, the blood pumping loud enough he could hear it in his ears. The humans little game started out as a little game and ended up her misdoing. Her scent stale on the steady breeze, old with passing time. He followed her scent to the end of the stream where it was rubbed up against an old oak tree. She had been here with Jade, resting against the oak tree away from the sun. His tail felt the breeze blow small puffs through the fine creamy hairs. Kagome had been asleep while she was abducted, and Jade had been put to sleep to make them both vulnerable. The thought of Kagome being harmed made a growl rise in his throat. He glided over to the shelter of the old oak and lifted his hand and rubbed his hands soothingly over his aching temples. He had so many disputes with other lands, war, an heir; she just gave herself the courtesy to add more to it. If any other female had put herself in danger and got caught in it he would sneer at the thought of helping her. It was her fault for letting her guard down. But Kagome was his, and he felt responsible for any harm that came to her. He used his Ki to sense any other traces of power to make out the attacker. He sensed Kagome's Miko aura and Jade's demon Ki. It was Naraku's incarnates scent that made his blood warm to molten lava in his veins. Her scent clung to the air like an odor, making it uneasy on his nerves.**

'**Kagura.'**

**He knew she was up to something. It was the same thing that happened to Rin. His weakness was their target; for caring for her more than he should have. Just like his father. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and growled. **

'**Never like my father, NEVER.'**

**Sesshomaru vowed every god that he would never become like his father. He would never let his emotions be the downfall for him. **

**It wasn't just that lord Toga, his father mated a human it was the high status he sacrificed. The other lords took him as weak; they plotted to gain his lands, gaining the richest soil and wealthiest family name. But his father had been educated on his politics, finding a way to hide his human and taking whores to his bed. This threw off the other lords and settled the conflict. But not until Toga died did the political battle reincarnate. Sesshomaru was 226 years old barely a teenager, his schooling with politics high. He had claimed the throne and became lord after his father. He wanted his fathers' mistake to never be repeated so he put all the humans to death at the castle and started breading more of his kind to make a city with his land. He never touched a female accept when he had grown agitated with his sexual awareness and took a demoness to his bed. He had been little over his child stage, his knowledge was expanding. He never impregnated a female; his father had told him about the way of male inuyoukai's. **

"A male is to never speak to the female during mating. Your body is to be sated or sexual tension will become painful. When you are finished make sure you clean you body of her scent and do the same for her. Make sure you never impregnate a female during mating or you will have her hanging on to your every movement during her gestation period. Were inuyoukai's and our mating is aggressive and similar to a dog; we chose when the female may become pregnant. We are ruff and predatorily while mating so never take her more than once or she will be there all night."

**He has been with many females since his fathers' death. His race has been increasing, his females birthing children by two's. His lands were over run by demons and inuyoukai's. There were towns around his castle gated and guarded by solders. It was like a normal human town but filled with inuyoukai's. His staff filled with mixed breeds and his army was filled with the strongest males hand picked with his own hands and his best general and cousin Aion and Hideki. His staff was mostly his royal blood and their kin. His staff was trained well and nothing took place they had no information about. He was astonished how a human female was able to slip through with out his trained guards discovering her. **

**He sighed and let his hand fall to left side of his torso and reached for Toukijin. He felt it pulse to his touch, evil Ki pulsating off it in waves. He could feel the hunger for fresh blood and flesh of humans and smirked. The sword had a mind of its own, just like a living animal dieing of hunger. His anger only fueled the swords evil. Sesshomaru glanced around him for clues and sighed heavily when he found none. **

'**I will have no choice but to fallow her scent.'**

**Sesshomaru could scent the smell of honeysuckle's and sunshine and knew it was innocence of him female, Kagome. Every female smelled that way before they mated with a male. After their first binding they throw off the scent of the male along with their own spicy fragrance. That is how he could tell she was untouched by his brother. He could get lost in her scent; it calmed his nerves and relieved his tense muscles. **

'**Wait until she goes into heat and then you will find her addictive.'**

**His thoughts brought a frown to his face hardening his features. **

'**No, she is human there for she will leave as soon as she is safe in my brothers' arms.'**

**The thought of Inu Yasha holding her made his fangs lengthen and his Ki flare. **

**He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when he sensed another's Ki. **

**He growled in warning and sensed the other was down wind trying to hide his scent by letting his scent flow away from Sesshomaru's nose. Sesshomaru could fell his body tense with sudden awareness. **

'**A spirit'**

**Sesshomaru knew by the way it had no aura just Ki. It was like an unnerving wind circling him. He felt it getting nearer him. The winds picked up and animals scurried from their homes to flee from the unknown prescience. The trees swayed and groaned while under the winds wrath. His hair swayed around him like a coat, brushing silken strands across his face. The spirit was pulsing with anger, and worry. He could tell it was a demons spirit, the feel of immortality and power strong. He felt it brush against him and tensed. Then it was gone. The wind settled and his body relaxed. **

'**It was looking for something.'**

**He sensed the area for the spirit but felt nothing but nature. He sighed and released Toukijin and strode to the river. He bent down and let his hand feel the water around his fingers, testing the temperature. He brought some of the ice liquid to his lips and let himself indulge in the refreshing taste. He let the rest flow through his fingers and straightened out. He looked tall and regal with the waters surface reflecting off his features. His eyes held no emotion, his emotionless mask held in place. His jaw set in a firm line, hair blowing around him lightly. Sesshomaru tilted his head toward Kagome's scent and felt his eyes bleed red.**

"**Mine." He growled while his body started to contort. His red eyes glowing red with rage. His Ki sending off primal rage. His arm breaking out in creamy fur. His shape contorting to a huge dog with shaggy fur. His mane a deeper white than his fur. His eyes red with blood lust and his teeth hidden behind his canine fangs. Acid flowing down his mouth from a vain in his Canine teeth to kill his prey instantly. Twin red stripes creasing behind the curve of his mouth. The one thing that stood out the most was the crescent moon in the center of his forehead signaling his royalty. With a bark that shocked the very ground beneath his feet he raced off to find his female. Sesshomaru pushed his pride to the back of his mind until he knew she was safe in his arms, then he would send her on her way. **

**Miroku sighed helplessly. **

"**Houshi- Sama do you really think Kagome-Chan went with him…without us?" Sango whispered sadly. Kirara mewed and Sango ran her hands through the fire Neko's fine hair. A fine purring sound escaping her mouth, Kirara wrapped its two tails around Sango's neck. Sago continued her massage on the neko and continued her worried speech. "It's been a whole day and the sun is about to set soon, we can't just stay here." She hissed. **

"**Sango we must wait for their return and keep one thing in mind." He said while walking over to the fire to add more timbers. The fire crackled and hissed spreading warmth to the surrounding area. The fire's glow reflecting off of Miroku's face. Sango couldn't help but stair at his handsome figure. His midnight black hair and royal blue eyes. Her gaze drifted to his hands and blushed. The hands that groped her so many times. **

**Her reaction was becoming less heated; she would now just hit him. But when she had just met him she would beat him to a bloody pulp. Hiraikotsu was a very good weapon to keep in hand, it hurt like hell…well at least that was said from Miroku's point of view. Sango felt Kirara jump off her shoulder and curl up next to the fire for warmth. She then felt her bodies shudder for warmth itself. She flexed her eyes on the fire as she walked to its source of warmth. She seated her self next Kirara and folded her hands into her lap. Her legs bent at the knees because of her kimono, folding to her left side like a lady. Her one arm supporting her face. Her eyes staring into the flames. She felt like hell, her best friend and Inu Yasha left without them, they didn't even have the decency to tell them they were leaving.**

"**Sango."**

**I mean they could have took the initiative to at least wake her up and tell her so she wasn't worrying herself sick right now. **

"**Sango."**

**She felt so mad she could kill something. She was hot very hot but she just dismissed it and went back to her inner battle. Boy were they going to get a piece of her mind when they get back. She would make sure to have Hiraikotsu ready for their return. **

"**Sango." **

**She was just about to think about what to say when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Miroku was looking at her with worry and amusement in his blue eyes. She faked a smile, "Houshi-Sama?"**

**His face came closer and she felt her eyes flick to his lips and back to his eyes. She felt a blush start at her toes and work up her body. She felt hotter than ever; mostly her legs. She knew she needed to back away from him but couldn't move her body. She closed her eyes tight and felt her muscles tighten. She felt his breath on her ear and her heart rate increased. **

"**Sango." **

**She couldn't take it his voice was a whisper of emotion. She felt her mind go in overload. She cracked her head forward and sighed. **

"**Sango."**

"**Yes Houshi-Sama." She squeaked.**

**She felt him take air into his lungs and then release and she knew he was going to kiss her. Their very first kiss. The one kiss she had been waiting for ever since his marriage proposal. She licked her lips and felt the burning sensation more when she moved her position. **

"**Sango." He whispered smugly, "im hungry."**

**Sango was ready to kiss him when she analyzed his words and opened her eyes.**

"**What?" She blinked taken back. There was a rumbling sound coming from Miroku and then there was silence. She flushed and then felt anger well up. She slowly reached for Hiraikotsu. She felt the passion be replaced by anger. **

'**That's it he was hungry.' **

**She felt embarrassed and confused. She lifted it an inched off the ground away from his eyes and smiled.**

"**Your hungry here let me help you with that. Eat this!" She fumed.**

**She swung the bone over her head and connected it with his head with a thud. **

"**Hell."**

Well there was the sixth chapter. Sorry there will be Kagome in the next chapter. And No she will not be like Kagura; you will see. I changed my mind. Just to warn you guys and girls there will be many lemons in this story. Between my main characters and some others. But that's in a while and I will warn you before I have them. Actually can you guys tell me if I should have lemons or not. Thanks. Bye. R&R.


	7. Reincarnation

The Poison Called Love

Ch-7-Reincarnation 

"Kill me." Kagome whispered hoarsely.

Kagome could feel every little prickle in her skin, her eyes, fingers and back. Like a million little needles puncturing her flesh. The pain was blinding, rending her on the boarder of consciousness. Her whole body had sweat coated on her like a second skin. Her school uniform lay tattered on the cool stone floor to her left. Her body was bare to the prying eyes of the dark Miko. She tried to scream but her voice went limp and collected in her throat like she was choking. She tried to move her other body parts but only added to her blanket of pain and sweat. Her toes felt fresh air as the dark Miko walked by her to a tub of blood.

'blood.' She thought.

The Miko grabbed a dried skin rag and dipped it into the blood. The cloth absorbed the blood like a sponge and softened. She rung it out and folded it. She turned around and walked over to black corner of the room where Kagome laid lifeless. The dark Miko laid her hand on Kagome's cold hand and smiled.

"My you are quite the struggler, you going to work yourself into a sickness. Kagura will be back soon so be patient." She said in a dark tone.

"Besides your death would not please both Kagura and your lord." She said while applying a coat of Kagura's blood to Kagome's forehead. Her voice was dark and mesmerizing. Her voice held wisdom and hate, and a secret.

Kagome struggled to hear her and when she made out what she said she shivered and shrunk into herself for shelter.

'My lord?'

She was puzzled about what the Miko said, her lord; she wasn't a peasant. She wasn't even from this world, let alone a peasant family. She was tired and pain buzzed in her body like electricity. Her cells and nerves cry out from the onslaught. Through her haze she felt a wet liquid on her forehead and then let it slip her mind.

"Yes your lord, He is on his way to your aid Miko, but we have a trap for him so don't you worry." She said while applying blood over kagome's body.

Kagome tensed and fear burst her trough her haze of pain.

"Sesshomaru."

She herd a grunt to confirm her whisper and tried to move her body again.

"No." She said with a desperate cry. She couldn't move her body if her life depended on it.

And it did, and Sesshomaru's.

She screamed in her mind agony and pain for Sesshomaru. She wanted to see his granite face with honey for eyes but could only imagine his body laid in pieces; a pile of carnage and bones on the ground.

"Shut up bitch, you are going to see him soon. That is if he's not dead." She said with a raspy laugh.

"Kagura and your little friend went to the West Palace to return her since she is of no importance." The Miko said while lifting her calf to smear the blood under her body. Kagome paled when she thought about Jade. She had totally forgotten about her, she was too induced in her pain and self pity.

She felt rage at her self for her own selfishness. She was just thinking about her self and cared less about anyone else.

'Pore Kagome.' She told herself with disdain.

She scolded herself and would have hit herself but lack of energy saved her poor body from abuse. She felt another wave of pain and used the rest of her energy to form more words.

"What is happening to me?" She whispered.

The Miko looked at her out of the corner of her eye as she applied more blood to the cloth and brought it to Kagome's only body part with no blood. She ran it along her rib cage and up the sides of her chest. The blood coated her skin like an article of clothing. She could fell it seeping into her pores.

The Miko ran the cloth along the underside of her left breast and up to her left shoulder. She ran it along her collar bone and back down to her breast. She coated her right side in the same manner and threw the rage to the floor. Kagome followed her movements through half lidded eyes.

"I am coating your body with Kagura's blood." She said while walking over to a small table with herbs decorating the top like a decoration.

"I mixed a special herb in with her elixir earlier so you would be paralyzed. I then removed your clothing for the transformation. Your blood is to be mixed with Kagura's and a special plant she went to also retrieve, a rare plant." Kagome watched her movements and saw her grip an old leather book with a red waxed seal. The book looked ancient, tied closed with a leather thong. The texture of the book was made of dried leather with Japanese engravings adore the front. She could see a light pink aura flowing from the book and guessed it was guarded by the dark Miko.

"When we mix them you will drink it. I will bind your blood cells with hers with a sacred text she retrieved and you will become her other half. But your power will be multiplied because you are a Miko. The plant is called a Tonopah and it is said to have special powers when you mix it with a pure blood. You are a virgin I am correct so you will be fine." She said while walking to the front of the musty cave and waited in silence. Kagome was in a haze of panic and regret.

'Im going to be a monster like Kagura.' She winced with pain. Her soul cried out with the thought. She felt her muscles pulse and knew she was going to faint if she kept straining her body. She was going to give up not until she passed out form struggling, she would not let them win.

'No. Never.'

She felt dread as she heard the one thing she knew would progress the process.

'Kagura.'

The wind blew through her midnight black tresses as she danced through the sky. The feather gliding through the air like butter. She sat with her head held high in pride and her hands holding her key to deceit.

Her hard expression held confidence and her smile kept secrets. She stared at the Tonopah and her mouth grew into a smirk. Kagura's scarlet orbs held hate and a century old memory.

She held her fan clutched to her breast and smirked.

"Naraku is it wise to bring her back into this world." She said while leaning over Utsugi's body. She smelled of earth and bones. Her body would be made of clay to keep her from falling apart. But she would need blood to keep her body rejuvenated. The blood would be source of power and nutrition. She was a Dark Miko and a descendant of Mitsuki. Mitsuki was the wife to be of Onigumo. She was a Princess and a Miko of her village. She was a beautiful woman with a strong soul. She was either to marry Onigumo or recline form her position as Princess. She died of old age 50 years later after Onigumo's death.

She was being reincarnated from the underworld. A strong and dangerous spell. If you didn't chant the world right the portal would stay open and the world would be overrun by demons and dead humans.

"No it is not but I do want a source of power that can locate the Shikon No Tama shards." She turned her head and her dead gaze fell on her creator. She smiled with malice and stood to her fool length and turned to face him.

"You are using a sacred herb called a Tonopah to bring her back from the spirit world." She asked while playing with her fan. She would turn her wrist and slid it open and snap it shut making a breeze run through the cave.

"No." He stated.

"It is a Tanpopo." He said while shrinking father into the shadows.

"What is the purpose of the herb?" She asked while straining to see Naraku in the shadows.

'Good im going to need this information.'

"They are sacred herbs that do two different jobs. The Tanpopo brings back the whole soul form the after life. The Tonopah is rare. It is said to be on a sacred mountain with a holy barrier around it. My Father told me that only the most powerful beings can pull off a spell using the Tonopah. The Tonopah is said to destroy ones body and powers and replace it with the body and powers of the one you summoned from the after world. The soul will stay and just be passed on to the next body. But ive never seen or heard of that kind of spell where I lived." Kohaku said from the door way. Kagura didn't even hear him come in. She sighed and snapped her fan shut. She started for the door and paused near the shadows where Naraku lurked. She turned her gaze to his glowing red eyes and smirked.

"Im leaving." She said in a cool tone and started for the door.

"Smart Kid." She said while walking past Kohaku and out into the night. Her face contorted to menace and her lips formed a deadly smile that promised death.

'I know your weakness now Naraku and I assure you I will be free.' She said while plucking a creamy white feather form her tied hair and flew off into the moon's milky rays.

They grounds were a painting of vibrant blues, reds, and greens. They were mixed in to create a landscape. There were dots of blue signaling lakes and rives. It was all a blur at Kagura's speed. She was anxious and excited. Finally she would be as free as the wind.

'Kagome will be dreading my return.' Kagura smirked to herself.

The cave embedded into the side of Mt. Haiku looked gloomy and haunted, just how Kagura liked it. The cave had an evil aura, with demon Ki. As Kagura glided through the wind her midnight tresses whipping in her face, she glanced down at the herb clutched in her hand and smirked.

'Akasha.'

'Soon; very soon.'

With a laugh she landed in front of the cave, she reached out and caught a white feather between her index and pointer finger and stuck it in her hair tie. The wind danced around her as she walked into the dark, damp cave with a putrid smell of bat feces. The rock walls dotted with deceased rock craters. She walked to a small opening and slipped through.

"Ah Kagura back so soon, good time is not something to take for granted." The dark Miko stated while her blue eyes focused on the plant in Kagura's hand.

"Just get the Miko ready." Kagura purred with menace.

She walked over to Kagome and smiled at the sight. Her body was covered in Kagura's blood and herbs from a garden at the front of the cave. Her body paralyzed and groggy for the transformation and pain that accompany it. Her yes where clouded with pain and fear.

"She's still conscious, good, begin." Kagura walked over to the small table and picked up the old weather worn book. Kagura turned on her heal and walked back over to Kagome. She stared as the Miko groaned and withered at the Dark mikos touch. She was trying to get away from her in her state. Kagura smiled.

'Interesting.'

She lifted the book to the side of the bamboo table and laid it down. The table lay directly in front of Kagome and to the center of the cave. The dark Miko was at a clay pot at the right side of the cave. She was grinding the Tonopah into a grain easy for burning into incense. She grabbed a pair of rocks and the bowl and walked back over to Kagome. She poured a small trail around Kagome's body starting at her head to her toes. The trail of grain surrounded the outer edge of the table. Kagura opened the book, the old yellow pages, weathered ink, and smudges from fingerprints. She licked her finger and flipped through the pages for the right spell.

'Reincarnation.'

She rested her finger on the right spell and smirked with triumph. She glanced out form the corner of her eye the dark Miko and grinned.

"The spell is ready, Miko." Kagura said in a dark tone while staring at the form of kagome.

"As is Kagome." The dark Miko said while walking to Kagura.

"So my use for you is no more," Kagura said while bringing her fan to eye level. She snapped it open and hid her smile.

"You were just a pawn in my plans to get the girl ready faster, but now you are in the way. Die." Kagura said while snapping her wrist.

The Dark Miko's eyes widened and her mouth formed a frown of surprise.

"Fuji No Mai." The blades glided and cut through the Miko like fine bread, the blood seeping through her wounds as she screamed in pain.

"I don't want you ruining my plan when you find out you were doing the opposite of you beliefs." She stated. The body fell to the floor with a thud, the scarlet life fluid forming in a puddle beneath her body.

Kagura turned her red gaze on to Kagome and walked over to her with the book clutched in her hands. She looked at Kagome's pain induced face and hid her smile. She looked helpless and vulnerable. One flick of her fan and die would die like the dark Miko did. She slid her fan in her obi and picked up the rocks in one hand. She set the book on a side table next to Kagome's table and placed her finger on the first word.

From the depths of sin,

Birthplace of demons,

Kingdom of evil,

Send me Akasha princess of the dog demons,

The queen of the damned aid my call,

May the black flame of rebirth envelope this soul and,

Give her the gift of reincarnation.

Kagura looked at the rocks in her hand and lit a fire on the Tonopah incense. The trail around Kagome's body burned in flames giving her body an ethereal glow. The flames then turned black and started spreading across Kagome's body.

Kagome felt hot, her body was hot like fire was burning.

'Fire.'

She couldn't move.

Couldn't even think.

Couldn't breath.

'What's happening to me?'

Her body was in pain, she felt like she was slipping away. There was a blackness spreading through her mind like a plague. She felt pain then, the same pain like in her dream. Then she felt a fire start in her flesh and spread to her soul. She felt like she was being torn apart.

'No'

She felt her soul weaken, her powers diminish, her body slowly change. She knew Kagura had won; her enemy was turning her into a soulless demon with Naraku's blood. She saw the blackness slowly spread over her and she gave in. She surrendered to the darkness. She fell into a pool of darkness with no pain and no emotions. She was floating in a sea of nothingness. An ocean of hell. Nothing but her own soul. She knew that was all that she had left of hers and knew she would soon lose that to her enemy.

She wished she could cry but couldn't.

She wanted to scream but her voice was gone.

She wanted to fell pain and emotions again but she lost them.

Kagura looked at the black flames and smirked. The body was changing. The flames were bringing the body of the dog demon princess lost in the battle of Onigumo's war back from the after life. Akasha was killed in the war and Onigumo badly injured. Onigumo's father died. Kagura knew that Akasha had the power to kill Naraku. It was Akasha's doing that created Naraku. She would also kill him. Kagome would have the body and power of the dog demon, but keep her soul. Kagome would be in pain for a week and need plenty of rest to get us to he new body.

Kagura looked at kagome and smirked.

"Now Miko you are the Reincarnation of Akasha princess of the eastern Lands. And the rival of Naraku." She purred with content while watching Kagome's new body slowly be revealed from the black flames.

Wow, fast update. I was bored. Tell me if you liked it. I had to stop it here, my stomach was killing me. Sorry no Sesshomaru. Soon though. I decided I will put SesshomaruKagome lemons. Thanks. Enjoy.

Fluffyscatdemon


	8. Akai Sora

**The Poison called Love**

**Ch-8-Akai Sora**

"Aion-Sama, Aion-Sama."

One emerald green orb cracked open as he slipped into consciousness. His face slipping from a peaceful slumber to agitation. Aion's features darkened when he recognized the owner of the voice.

'Jade.'

The bed chamber was filled with the rustle of fabric as Aion pulled the thick furs and pelts from his body. There was a sigh as Aion sucked in a ragged breath as the cool night air came in contact with his heated body. Aion's naked body gleamed in the night air, creamy silken skin pulled over steel. The taught muscles in his thighs flexed as he shifted off the bed and glided silently over to his cherry wood closet. He slipped on a silk robe and secured it with a Midnight blue sash.

"Enter."

He felt Jades aura and heard her tiny foot falls as she walked over to him. Jade was a petite woman, coming to his broad shoulders. Her maroon eyes unblinking and jet black hair cascading to her shoulders.

She was wearing a silk sleeping outfit with a robe.

Her appearance shocked him.

Her Hair tousled and unbrushed and her lower lip injured from her teeth.

Jade's face was contorted to fear, and guilt. He could see the strain in the way she held herself. Her shoulders slacking, head cocked down looking at the front of his robe. Her cinnamon orbs downcast as if she were avoiding his eyes.

He tired of her games.

She was always coming to him when she was in need of someone to talk to. It was usually about Rin and her hardships with the human child. Rin always wanting to see his cousin Sesshomaru, or go pick flowers for her Sesshomaru-Sama.

He could tell the child was troublesome from the very first sight of her.

When Rin had first come home with his Cousin, the whole city had been in an uproar.

The females hissed and the males growled at the though of the great Lord Sesshomaru being in the company of a human. All that was left of the Western City was mixed breeds of demons. All the humans had been killed or driven out of the City after Lord Toga's death.

Sesshomaru took the death as a punishment to his father for defying nature.

Humans mate with humans and Demons with demons.

That was the natural process of nature in his cousin's city. But Aion could tell that his cousins' heart was being softened by his human ward.

His mouth would tilt upward into a smirk when the child would pick flowers with her carefree nature. Jaken would be subjected to the Childs flowers when Sesshomaru would decline them.

Usually around his head or a necklace.

After Lord Toga's death the four regions had been in ciaos.

Lord Toga had not only left the title of Lord of the Western Lands to Sesshomaru in the middle of a war, but he broke one of the ancients' rules.

"You see a black bird with a black bird; you see a wolf with a wolf. What you don't see is a wolf with a black bird. They are two different species; like demons and humans. Our blood becomes contaminated when mixed with humans' blood."

Sesshomaru made sure the law was never broke again. His efforts were cruel and bitter. But the result was Sesshomaru losing his title and family if he went against the other lords. He was just a pup when he was burdened with the title. His knowledge was that of a prince.

He didn't know how to patrol his domain, his hands had never known blood just water.

His body hadn't even been through maturity, his strength growing. But 500 years later Sesshomaru grew into a powerful male. His reputation with his lands and skills growing with his knowledge. Aion had been a teenager when Sesshomaru was born.

Through Sesshomaru's childhood Aion was his mentor, Cousin and Best Friend.

Sesshomaru learned how to rule the Western Territories and politics. The Western lands were rich with growth and bursting with new life when Sesshomaru lost his father.

The loss was grieved in the youkai ritual, a burial in the royal courtyard next to Sesshomaru's Mother. His death had triggered political disarray.

Politics went into havoc; many demons were fighting for leadership off the Western Lands.

Since Sesshomaru had only Hideki and himself for leadership they both taught Sesshomaru the rules of being an Inu-Youkai Lord.

Lord Toga had favored Aion over Hideki in stamina, thus I gained the title of being the general of The Western Army.

Aion was startled from his thoughts when Jade cleared her throat.

"Aion-Sama I have come to inform you of a problem." She said while lifting her right hand to her nose and scratched at her creamy skin. That movement made Aion's eyes fallow the way her nails grazed her skin lightly as to not cut herself. He wanted to know what was bothering the woman. He knew it was important, mostly to the nervous female in front of him.

"Jade, what has befallen our Lord." He questioned calmly.

Jades eyes shifted to his face searching for a sign of blunt boredom and drowsiness. It was there shinning in his forest hued orbs.

So was annoyance. Her face grew into a tight mask of humor and her tension was released with an airy laugh.

"You are not even worried," Jade said while turning on her heals and stalking away. "Bye all means dear general go back to bed." She said while stopping at the large oak doors. Aion straightened his shoulders and walked over to his window.

'Females.'

"Jade I assure you I am quite interested, now sit and tell me what has you troubled." He said while he leaned lazily against the large carved glass window. One hip propping his body against the glass while he gazed out at the inky darkness blanketing the atmosphere out of the castle.

There were villagers walking with their young around the rock streets and guards laughing with each other in restlessness. There spears propped up on the cool wood sidings of a hut. The lights of fire flickering in the distance caught his attention and he let his gaze fallow the glow's trail. Two teenagers were sleeping away from the city, gazing at the stars with contempt. There fur wrapped over each other for warmth and protection. The night was crisp with a slight bite of winter in the coming. The night seemed calm and tranquil, the stars dotting the sky like jewels under the sun. The moon casting an eerie glow over the Western City.

Jade turned her head towards Aion and sighed. She let her hand slip form the doors slick surface and glided over to Aion.

"Have you herd of where Lord Sesshomaru went so fast?" She questioned while coming to stand next to the window with him. She watched the tree's sway with the mild breeze and felt tranquil next to her old lover.

"No, I have not had a good conversation with our lord for days." He stated lazily.

"The Western Lands are falling. The prince of the Northern Lands has come to terms with his title and wishes to expand his territory. And his eyes have fallen on the Western expanse. Sesshomaru has neglected his responsibilities for some time now. In doing so he has given the imitation that he does not wish to be Lord further." Aion switched his eyes to Jades reflection in the stained glass.

"What will you do?" She asked quietly.

"Command his army should their be the issue." He stated with a sigh.

"What of Sesshomaru." Jade questioned noting the look of weariness etched in Aion's features.

Aion ran a clawed hand trough his midnight locks in agitation, "My Cousin will keep these lands, and will stand next to me in war."

Aion traced a pattern on the steamed window out of weariness. Jade watched his gesture and followed his movements.

Jade smirked, "Are you well?"

He noted the smirk on her face and grinned, "Do you intend to ask me of my health or laugh at me?"

"Maybe both." They both smirked as their hands dropped to their sides.

"Bye the way you're a bad artist." She coughed out form her fit of giggles.

The room's shadows bathed them in inky blackness. Aion stared at Jade as she stared at his green eyes. His face was bathed in the moons light giving him the look of a Greek god. His freckled, masculine cheeks lifted into a grin. His curled midnight mane flowing down his back like the flow of silk.

Jade looked into his eyes and remembered those nights of passion and heated sex.

Their joining was not out of choice. A child was needed from him as the leader of the Western Army. Should he die his offspring would take up the position. Jade had just turned the age to have children, so Aion thought his blood mixed with her innocence would make a strong result.

They had mated many times till a child was conceived. Her womb had been weak, the lining thin, she had to be careful while pregnant. She had been bed ridden for months. Aion would visit her, bringing her fine silk and accessories for her suffering.

He had been a great lover.

He was always gentle with her, smiling and laughing with her. Suffering with her when she would have hormone problems.

The child they had created had been a girl.

A beautiful child.

She had long green hair and eyes with freckles like her father.

But after Rei was born his visits with her reduced to none. His actions toward her gruff like he pushed her aside as soon as he was done with her.

During her pregnancy she had started to get feelings every time she met with him.

And the emotion bloomed into what they call love. She wanted to see him every day and wouldn't sleep without him. Rei only added to her desperation until she couldn't look at her anymore without seeing his face.

She had decided to start teaching Sesshomaru's ward in martial arts to get her mind off Aion.

Their child was now two years younger than Rin. She was four years away form the age when she would have to leave Jade's side and start living and learning with her father. Jade would visit the child when the time came, but until then she wouldn't let any one have her.

But days got harder and longer as Jade started to miss Aion again. She would walk bye his room at night and smell his scent in his room. She would stand right outside his door and just listen inside. He would open the door and she would walk away embarrassed.

But she loved him and she always would.

She just wished she could tell him how she felt and felt it be returned.

But it never would.

She shifted her gaze down to her bear feet and felt suddenly nervous.

"Well the reason I came here tonight was because the human girl that has been a guest to Sesshomaru has been kidnapped. Sesshomaru has gone to save her. I was….kidnapped also but returned. So I thought you should know that Naraku has again started to mess with the Western Lands. But this time I fear it will be death that ends it." She trailed off as she turned her small back towards him in shame.

"You were caught, as well as a guest in Sesshomaru's care. That is shame, you should know this."

Aion pushed off the wall with his hip and walked up behind her, "You were not hurt?"

Jade felt her face flush and her body twitch at his nearness. She nodded her head abruptly and stepped away form his nearness. His words replayed in her head making her head snap up in furry. She turned around and came face to face with his chest. She tilted her head and her eyes narrowed to slits. Her hands plastered to her sides bawled into fists as she fumed.

"I did not ask for your scolding, I knew what I had committed and do not wish to repeat it. So your reprimand was not necessary Captain. Now if you will excuse me I will take my leave." She stocked away form him in cold furry. Her body was tensed and her brain was working in undeleted scripts. Her movements resembled that of a mad man. She muttered to her self as she slammed his oak door shut. She looked around the hallway and felt her face turn red.

'I just told off Aion. I just told off….oh man he's going to be mad.'

She stood in the hall with her face resembling a cherry until she sniffled.

'He will never forgive me for shaming his blood. He probably wishes he never mated with me.' She sniffled again.

'He said that I was a shame. He is ashamed of me. But I want him to love me, not be ashamed of me.' She blinked away a flood of tears.

She raced to her room as a painful though hit her, 'He probably will take another female to bare another child because mine is shameful.'

Kagura paced the cold ground of the cave with her fan clutched in her right hand. The air around her buzzing with electricity form her fast strides. Her face was contorted into a sinister smile. Her eyes held happiness.

The cave was silent except for the occasional drip of water on the ground and squeaks of fruit bats perched atop the cave in slumber. Kagome's body was now Akasha's, but she had but to wake up to see if she still had her soul. Her body resembled the dead princesses so much that kagura was awed.

The long tangled maroon hair with silver tips. And the tall lean feminine body with demonic markings. Her face was creamy with a small nose and shapely rose bud lips. Her forehead had the sign of princess of the Northern Lands embroidered in the center of her cinnamon brows. Her eye lids were lined with silver and her thick lashes framed her eyes like a fan. Her body was ice cold with a stiffness that would take weeks to work the soreness out.

She had been out for many hours.

Kagura deemed her to be out for several days. But she didn't have the time. Naraku was becoming more inpatient with her for not being back in a day. He thought she had gone on one of his errands but in truth she was here in this cave planning his demise. She tilted her head back and stared at the winged rats adoring the top of the cave and her smirk grew into a grin.

Kagura felt Sesshomaru's demon Ki radiating form her spot in the cave. His Ki spread like a perfume on the wind. His anger colored his aura like a spring kimono with sensual colors mixed in. His anger was directed at her for taking the Miko from under his protection without permission. She laughed dryly.

"Well can't keep you waiting My Lord." She stated while turning her gaze to the front of the cave. She followed its murky walls to the entrance and found the light. She walked out of the cave and followed Sesshomaru's Ki away from the cave.

The day was not hot or cold. It bordered on perfect. The wind blew enough for a leaf lifting experience but not gusts. Kagura walked slowly through groves of pines into an open field of daises. The dew on the petals collecting at the bottom of her kimono like a stain making it stick to her bare legs. She felt Sesshomaru staring at her form within one of the trees and sighed.

"I wish to speak with you Lord Sesshomaru. I do not wish to fight." She stated while straining her eyes for signs of the demon.

"You told me you wished to fight by taking what is mine. And now you will die." Came a hiss of menace behind her back as she felt the cold steel of Toukijin pressed against her throat. She smirked and was about to attack when she felt a third aura to her left. She turned her head as Toukijin cut into her throat sending a small trail of life's blood down the front of her throat.

"Well the dead have arisen in time for a showdown. And your lord Sesshomaru intends to kill your only source of answers."

Sesshomaru turned his blood stained eyes on the person kagura talked to and every muscle in his body stopped blood cold. His heart constricted painfully as he recognized the demon in front of him.

"Kagome."

Her body wasn't responding to her mind. She pulled and pulled to be able to put her body to use again but it just laid their in front of her cold and dead. She was just a white ball of energy floating lazily over a silver pool of figments of her thoughts and past experiences.

Her soul floating in the realm of between. The room she was in was bright like a light bulb and plain like a doctor's waiting room. There was a door in front of her body that was ajar. Kagome wanted to open it fully to get a good look at what else was in the realm. But her form wouldn't move. It just floated above a pool of images of her past.

She watched her past images in fascination. So many things had happened since she came to Feudal Japan. Her experiences were hard at times. Painful, tough, exciting, and it even helped her to mature into a young adult. But now that she was about to die she didn't want to go back. She knew she was almost dead. She knew what kagura had done. Knew that if she went back to earth she would be different. But she didn't know how or why. She just knew.

She looked back at her body and tried once again to float over to it. Her form flickered, but didn't move, just floated their like air in a breeze. She felt frustration and mental strain take over her soul and sighed.

'I want to move, I don't care where but I want to move.' She sighed in frustration.

'Is that your wish kagome?'

'What, who are you.' She stuttered.

'An angel. Now is that your wish to move.' The voice sounded ethereal and peaceful. Kagome smiled.

'Yes.'

'As you wish dear.'

'Hey wait.'

But kagome was cut off as she saw the images underneath her soul blacken and her white room slowly fade.

'No.' kagome mentally screamed as her soul raced back to earth. She didn't mean to go back but to be able to move. She felt light as she felt her soul spread into a body and fill the empty soulless cavern. She knew she was back in the Feudal Era and smiled in spite of herself.

'Well I was dead and I also met an Angel. Score 2 for kagome.' But her smile faded when her body was flooded with new pains and aches. She felt her blood start to flow as the body came to life. Her heart started to beat and her eyes fluttered under her lids. Her body felt different, like it was changed somehow.

Then a thought filed into her mind.

What if her body hadn't left the realm of in between and she was in a new body. Not her own human one but a dead body brought back with the ritual kagura had used.

She felt around for ties and ropes holding her down and sighed happily when she came up with none.

She tried to pull herself into a sitting position but her bodies' energy was still building. She had to pull herself over the bamboo table by using the bawls of her feet as her hands. She placed the palms of her hands carefully on the end of the table and pulled herself off the table.

She fell to the floor face first into a heap.

Her legs were like noodles, the muscles weren't connected with sinew or bones. She lay on the cold ground while her bones grew and cartilage formed in her knees. The cracking of bones could be heard as her back realigned. Her insides were forming along with her reproductive glands. Her skin lightened and grew to a healthy glow.

She lifted her eyes to the ceiling of the cave a sighed in relief when she could see in color. Her nerves and hormones were still forming so that the pain of her body combining hadn't even fazed her in the least. Her sound was as clear as day and her sight sharp like the edge of a knife.

She felt her body buzzing as her last body arrangements were made. She wanted to look at her self some how but was afraid of what she would see staring back. She pushed her self off the ground and gasped in horror. She lifted her hands to examine the sharp points for nails and the strips painted across her wrist. She looked down at her other body parts and a strangled cry escaped her mouth.

There were red strips curved across her rib cage like tattoo's and thick strips across her hips. She noticed her hips and legs were longer than her previous body and knew had to be at least five inches taller. She had perfectly toned thighs and a nice firm buttocks. She felt something brush her back and looked to see her maroon hair with silver highlights. Her mane fell to the back of her knees, and when kagome gathered it into her hands it felt like the finest silk kimono.

'Im a demon.' Kagome mentally cried out.

She was scarred.

Her body wasn't hers anymore.

She wasn't human anymore.

'Oh god im not human anymore.' She groaned in despair.

She wanted to cry but her body's lack of water or food made it so she was unable to cry. She released her hair and shifted them over to hold onto the table as she looked at her feet. Her feet were normal; the small toe nails a healthy pink. She wiggled them and felt an answering sensation go up her spine as the wind picked up in the cave.

Her nipples hardened from the breeze and her skin prickled as she felt her first emotion.

Fear.

Kagome felt a tingle start in her spine. Kagome spotted a blanket over in the corner of the room and limped over and snatched it up. She twisted it around her body for shelter and tucked it in the back for safety. She looked around the cave observing her surroundings. Her eyes followed the air current she felt and knew the entrance to the cave was in front of her.

'Where is kagura and.' Kagome's head snapped to the spot where the Dark Miko had lain dead with betray. There was no blood no body just past memories and a stale scent of herbs. Kagome felt sympathy for the old woman, but it just turned to hate as she remembered that she was the one that helped to put her in the new body. Kagome walked slowly to the opening in the wall and peered in the long hallway of the cave. She knew kagura was somewhere.

And that fueled kagome's determination to find the entrance.

As she walk down the silent black cave hallway she remembered Sesshomaru was in danger off the traps kagura had set up. She felt her momentum increase and her strides grew more turf and she was running in no time. She raced to the entrance of the cave and out into the afternoon air.

The sun stung her senses.

Alerted her skin with warmth.

She didn't remember even being so happy to be in the sun. The heat felt good on her back and exposed skin. The warmth adding to the tingle in her spine. She walked over to a nearby pine tree and laid her hand on its surface. Her demon senses felt very line and indent of the fine wood. She felt a pattern like the bark had a century old story to tell. She turned her gaze to the East and felt something in the pit of her stomach flutter. She knew that feeling even in her new body. That was the feeling she got every time she was near Sesshomaru. She felt her heart speed up in excitement.

She let her hand drop to her side as she raced in the direction her senses were directing her to go. She ran through a grove of pines dotted with raven nests and a small stream. She ran until her stomach was overwhelmed wit the sensation. She stopped as her heart soared. But her eyes were not happy to see Sesshomaru as much as she thought. It was more about the blade that was held tightly against Kagura's throat letting a small trail of blood flow form the pressure.

Well there is the next chapter. I had lots of fun writing this chapter because I love Aion. And I love jade too. But more Aion.

I hope that you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Bye.

Fluffyscatdemon


End file.
